l'amour est un égoïsme à deux
by Chalix
Summary: Histoire d'amour entre deux êtres que tout oppose, Drago et Hermione se mêlent haine, séduction, passion, amour... CHAPITRE 27 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1 l'annonce

L'amour est un égoïsme à deux

Nous remercions Mme de Staël sans qui nous n'aurions pas eu notre titre.

Nous dédions cette Fanfic à notre amitié : qu'elle soit éternelle !

_Il y a 7 ans, Hermione, Ron et Harry découvraient Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcel­lerie connue depuis la nuit des temps dans le monde des sorciers._

_Après de nombreux conflits opposant le bien et le mal et à l'issue de cette 6ème année, Volde­mort est vivant comme plus que jamais, près à se battre avec son armée de mangemorts. No­tre trio inséparable a finalement décidé de continuer leurs études pour leur dernière année ainsi que la quasi-totalité des anciens élèves de Poudlard se sentant plus en sécurité à l'école depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Excepté Pavarti et quel­ques élèves de Serpentard devenus Mangemorts._

_Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire le fruit de notre imagination et de nos fan­tasmes. Nous tenons à préciser que Dumbledore n'est pas décédé et qu'il dirige toujours Pou­dlard._

_Nous voulons rajouter aussi que notre histoire n'est en aucun cas le septième et dernier livre de J.K.Rowling et ne tenons pas compte du sixième livre. _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Les personnages principaux sont :**

Hermione Granger

Drago Malefoy

**Les personnages secondaires sont :**

Cho Chang

Fredo Dignur

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Ambre Granger

M. et Mme Granger

Harry Potter

Neville Londuba

Lavande Pattil

Pansy Parkinson

Mme Pomfresh

Rogue Severus

Dina Trevor

Ron Weasley

Nathalia Marguerite

**Chapitre 1 "L'ANNONCE"**

Nous sommes durant les vacances d'été séparant la 6ème et la 7ème année des études à Poudlard.

Mione, à table!

Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

Hermione était à la fin de ses vacances et n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver ses amis et ses précieux bouquins.

Hermione, n'oublie pas, ta sœur revient demain de ses vacances aux Etats–Unis. Il faut que tu prépares ce soir tes affaires pour la rentrée.

Pourquoi?

C'est dans une semaine et tu connais ta sœur elle ne te laisseras pas une seconde en paix et tu n'auras plus le temps de faire tes bagages

Oui, maman tu as raison.

Oh fait, tu as reçu deux lettres ce matin, mais tu étais tellement occupée avec tes bouquins!

Je sais je sais. De qui sont-elles ?

De Poudlard et l'autre, je ne sais pas.

Les yeux de Hermione s'illuminèrent à cette annonce.

Donne les moi, s'il te plait.

Elles sont sur le buffet mais d'abord, termine de manger !

Une fois son repas fini, Hermione monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit la première lettre :

_Chère Mione,_

_Nous sommes pressés de te revoir. Enfin, plus qu'une semaine ! Comme tu le sais sûrement, j'ai passé mes vacances au Terrier en compagnie de Ron et de sa famille. _

_Nous espérons que tu as passé également de bonnes vacances. Comme d'habitude, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles, tu devais ENCORE être plongée dans tes bouquins ! _

_A la semaine prochaine, nous l'attendons avec impatiente …_

_Notre Mione adorée!_

_H. Potter et R.Weasley_

_P.S. Fred et Georges t'embrassent._

Elle fut très émue suite à la lettre de ses amis mais elle était pressée de lire la seconde.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on entendit Hermione crier au premier étage.

Elle venait de lire la lettre de Dumbledore:

_Mlle Granger_

_Le professeur Mc Gonagall et moi-même vous avons choisi pour assumer le poste de préfète en chef. Vos résultats et votre courage depuis ces 6 ans vous rendent la plus apte à occuper ce rôle._

_Un compartiment vous sera réservé à vous et à votre homologue masculin dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée._

_Nous vous attendons donc dès la rentrée dans mon bureau afin de vous présenter vos nouvelles fonctions. _

_A. Dumbledore _

Elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et fonça dans la cuisine.

Que t'arrive-t-il ma fille?

Papa, tu ne le croiras jamais : j'ai été nommée préfète en chef à Poudlard!

Nous sommes très heureux pour toi, tu es une sorcière exemplaire ce qui nous rend très fiers, bravo ma Mione !

Ce soir là, Hermione s'endormit plus pressée que jamais de retourner à Poudlard et de découvrir qui sera son confrère.

Mais avant ça, elle était impatiente de retrouver sa sœur et de lui raconter sa nomination.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par des cris au rez-de-chaussée. Ca y est, elle le savait : sa sœur était arrivée. Elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements et couru l'embrasser.

Ambre, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Mione, quelle joie de te voir ! Ca faisait si longtemps, je suis tellement heureuse de revoir ma petite sœur chérie: je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi !

Tu n'as pas changé, toujours avec tes vêtements difformes et tes cheveux en bataille. Il faudrait vraiment que tu prennes soin de toi ! Tu as tout de même 17 ans !

Oh, Ambre, tu ne vas pas commencer, tu viens à peine d'arriver !

Mais non, je te taquine. Tout de même, il est hors de question que tu commences ton année comme ça.

Tu rentres la semaine prochaine, je crois ?

Oui, c'est ça et devine quoi! J'ai été nommée préfète en chef

Oh mais ça c'est génial je me souviens encore de mes belles années là-bas. Raison de plus, si tu es nommée préfète en chef de te reprendre en main. Il faut vraiment que tu changes de look

Non, ce n'est vraiment pas important tu sais…

Si, Si, je t'assure tu es très jolie mais tu te caches sous des tonnes de vêtements amples et sous ton énorme tignasse. Si seulement tu te prenais en main je suis sûre que tu ferais tourner la tête de pleins de beaux garçons…

Oh Ambre je t'en prie tu m'as bien vue?

Ca suffit, tu n'as pas le choix, je t'emmène demain au Pré-au-Lard. Tu feras une rentrée divine, tu seras méconnaissable.

Ok, si tu veux si après ça tu me laisses en paix avec toutes ces histoires!

Hermione, elle s'en fichait de son look. Elle se trouvait laide et ne cherchait en aucun cas le regard des garçons. Pourtant, elle en avait assez de cette image d'intello qu'on lui collait systématiquement, le rat de la bibliothèque, elle aurait voulu, pour sa dernière année ne plus être celle à qui l'on parle seulement des cours elle voulait changer mais pas trop, rester naturelle.

Elle avait quand même un peu peur de ce que sa sœur lui réservait. Ambre était une splendide jeune femme pleine de charme et de coquetterie. Elle connaissait tous les grands couturiers dans le monde magique: magic chanel, magic lacroix… dont elle avait représenté les nombreuses collections. Elle connaissait tout de la mode et du maquillage ayant fait des études de stylisme.

Elle avait même été, il y a déjà longtemps de cela, reine du bal de dernière année à Poudlard.

Le jour suivant, alors que Hermione dormait encore, Ambre se précipita dans sa chambre :

Allez debout c'est le grand jour!

Quoi… laisse-moi encore dormir, ce n'est pas si urgent…

Si, si debout nous partons dans 10 minutes à Pré-au-Lard, prépare toi en vitesse!

Après s'être lavée et habillée elle descendit devant la cheminée. Elle n'eut a peine le temps de dire bonjour à ses parents qu'Ambre lançait déjà la poudre de cheminette en disant:

Pré-au-Lard.


	2. Chapter 2 la transformation

**Chapitre 2 "LA TRANSFORMATION"**

_Rappel : Après s'être lavée et habillée elle descendit devant la cheminée. Elle n'eut a peine le temps de dire bonjour à ses parents qu'Ambre lançait déjà la poudre de cheminette en disant:_

_Pré-au-Lard_

Une fois arrivée dans la rue des grands magasins, Ambre l'entraîna dans une boutique apparemment destinée aux soins dermatologiques et à la coiffure.

Là, elle connaissait visiblement tout les employés et on l'amena dans l'arrière boutique.

Tout le monde était autour d'elle à s'agiter:

Oh, lala y a du boulot, tu ne prends donc jamais soin de ta peau?

Bah…

Ok je vois, et ces cheveux c'est carrément…. Un baobab!

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons arranger tout ça; je suis un professionnel.

Ca ne me rassure pas beaucoup, j'appréhende tant de changer de tête.

Ils commençaient tous à s'afférer autour d'elle;

L'un pour ses cheveux:

Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail, il va falloir les lisser avec un sort très puissant pour aplatir cette touffe! Vu la quantité de cheveux! Et puis il faudra les rendre moins ternes avec quelques mèches. Enfin, un sort te permettra de conserver cette coiffure.

L'autre pour son visage :

Mais regardez moi ces sourcils, il va falloir débroussailler tout ça ! Et puis tu as de magnifiques yeux noisette, pas la peine de les cacher sous d'énormes lunettes, à partir d'aujourd'hui lentilles obligatoires !

Plus de trois quarts d'heure s'étaient déjà écoulés et Hermione avait été tiraillée de partout. Elle put enfin se retourner pour admirer le résultat : elle était superbe ! Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants et son visage était devenu doux ; elle n'avait plus ces imperfections qui gâchaient sa figure.

Malgré son manque d'intérêt pour ces coquetteries, elle dû admettre que le résultat était absolument fantastique.

Merci beaucoup Ambre ainsi que vous tous, vous m'avez complètement transformée.

Oh, mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Il nous reste encore le maquillage, les vêtements …

Hermione commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait de suivre sa sœur.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, elles se dirigèrent vers une autre boutique: Magic Chanel.

Là encore, Ambre salua tout le monde et leur expliqua la situation ainsi que son envie de faire de sa sœur une vraie jeune femme.

Un des employés était déjà épaté de la beauté d'Hermione ; et tous lui conseillèrent des robes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Tu vas être magnifique Mione ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir laisser tomber tes vêtements de garçon manqué.

En enfilant une robe, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme : son corps avait changé, elle avait grandit et dévoilait de longues jambes fines. Elle arborait également des formes et des courbes qui allaient en faire craquer plus d'un.

Mais Hermione s'en fichait ; ce qui comptait pour elle c'était simplement effacer cette image trop ringarde mais sans en faire trop.

Arrête, Ambre, tu es folle, tout ça va te coûter si cher !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma petite sœur adorée ! Et puis, ce sont des amis, nous ne prendrons que deux ou trois robes.

Merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment trop gentille.

Finalement, Hermione choisit deux robes et une paire de bottes (plutôt décidé par sa sœur).

L'une des robes était marron chocolat et laissait apparaître un profond décolleté. Elle descendait jusqu'à mi-mollets et pouvait se porter avec les nouvelles converses qu'Ambre lui avait données mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter…

L'autre était beaucoup plus habillée : c'était une longue robe noire jusqu'aux pieds, elle était fendue de mi-cuisses au sol.

Hermione l'avait achetée pour faire plaisir à sa sœur car en réalité, elle ne se voyait pas porter une robe pareille. Elle qui avait toujours portée des vêtements qui la recouvraient du coup jusqu'au pied, elle n'oserait jamais se dénuder autant.

Ambre et Hermione remercièrent tout le monde et sortirent du magasin.

Hermione pensait que c'était fini mais sa soeur en avait décidé autrement et elle l'amena dans une autre rue où il y avait tout autant de boutiques que la précédente.

Non, non c'est bon Ambre j'ai ce qu'il me faut…

Tu rigoles, tu n'as que des vêtements habillés mais rien pour la vie de tous les jours.

Mais tu sais à Poudlard nous avons l'uniforme et je ne pourrais mettre ces vêtements que les week-end.

Justement c'est le week-end que vous pouvez vous différencier et il faut que tu sois au top!

Hermione était crevée et voulait rentrer mais sa sœur la traîna encore tout l'après midi dans les magasins branchés de Pré-au-Lard. Elle en ressortit avec une montagne d'habits: des jeans tailles basses, des chandails, pulls, chemises, au moins 6 paires de chaussures et bien sur pleins de sous-vêtements que sa sœur lui avait fait découvrir. Ambre lui avait également acheté les toutes nouvelles robes de sorciers splendides et très près du corps qu'elle devrait troquer contre ses loques qu'elle avait sur le dos.

Il faut l'avouer tous ces habits de marque avaient coûté très cher mais Ambre était tellement contente de relooker sa sœur qu'elle s'en fichait.

Cette fois-ci Hermione en avait vraiment marre, cette journée de shopping l'avait épuisée.

Ca y est j'espère que c'est fini, Ambre, car moi je ne reste pas ici, je te suis très reconnaissante pour tous ces cadeaux mais je suis vraiment crevée!

Oui oui c'est fini, je pense que ta garde-robe est entièrement renouvelée, tu vas devoir jeter tous tes vieux habits

Merci Ambre, tu es vraiment géniale je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Moi, je sais, il faudrait que tu te lâches un peu plus. Tu as 17 ans c'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, profites-en !

Et en s'endormant cette nuit là, Hermione se promit de lâcher un peu ses bouquins pour découvrir de nouvelles choses et peut-être même l'Amour!


	3. ANNONCE

COUCOU LES PETITS LOULOUS

On a oublié de vous dire :

On espère que cette fic (enfin ce début de fic) va vous plaire.

Si vous êtes sages on en mettra un par semaine à condition de laisser des reviews bien sûr

Un chantage? NANNNNNNNNN

On met le chapitre 3 si on a au moins 5 petites reviews (allez vous pouvez le faire faites pas vos vaches!)

Gros gros bizoux à tous

A bientôt nos petits loulous

Chalix


	4. Chapter 3 le train

Bon comme vous avez tous étés très gentils et très sages, on vous met la suite mais c'est exceptionnel, le prochain chapitre ne viendra que la semaine prochaine.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui nous font très plaisir.

**Réponses aux reviews**

Arwenajane: merci pour tes renseignements, grâce à toi nous avons pu mettre la suite tu nous sauve le coup là! Merci beaucoup et très heureux que la fic te plaise voila la suite! Gros bizoux

Lucedelune : LOL on te juge pas on vous met la suite pour vous faire plaisir en tt cas sa nous fait très plaisir qu'elle puisse te plaire gros bizoux

Madinou : voila la suite gros bizoux et merci pour ta review

Emma : bon bah alors on te met un nouveau chapitre on espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout gros bizoux!

**Chapitre 3 "LE TRAIN"**

_Rappel : Et en s'endormant cette nuit là, Hermione se promit de lâcher un peu ses bouquins pour découvrir de nouvelles choses et peut-être même l'Amour!_

Après cette dernière semaine passée chez elle, Hermione dû refaire toute sa valise pour échanger ses vieux habits avec les nouveaux. C'était le jour de la rentrée, il faisait encore chaud et Hermione avait décidé de faire simple : un jean taille basse, les converses, un chandail blanc qui laissait apercevoir, malgré elle, ses formes jusqu'ici inconnues. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et une paire de boucles d'oreilles Magic Chanel.  
Elle arriva pile à l'heure à la gare King's Cross. Elle traversa le mur habituel pour arriver à la voie 9 ¾. Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient prévu, comme les années précédentes, de se retrouver devant le Poudlard Express.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du quai

Ron, tu la vois ?

Non, Harry, nulle part ! Regarde là-bas (en désignant Hermione), il y a des nouvelles en septième année vraiment pas mal !

Tu as raison Ron mais ce n'est pas le moment cherchons plutôt Hermione !

En effet, ils n'avaient pas reconnu la nouvelle Hermione tant elle avait changé.

Le train siffla et les trois amis embarquèrent à bord du Poudlard Express sans s'être trouvés.

Hermione cherchait dans le wagon, le compartiment de ses amis. Enfin, elle le trouva et s'assit à côté d'Harry sur la banquette:

Salut vous, où vous étiez, je vous ai cherché partout sur le quai.

Excuses-moi mais cette place est prise, nous attendons notre amie !

Oh oh, réveillez vous les garçons, c'est moi Hermione !

Ouah, Hermione qu'est ce que t'as changé !

Ron était devenu tout rouge et Harry n'en revenait pas. Dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue.

On dirait que tu n'as pas fait qu'étudier pendant les vacances!

Oui, je sais c'est ma sœur, elle m'a traînée partout cette semaine mais bon je trouve que c'est un peu trop.

Ron, plus rouge que jamais, la coupa:

Non… non… tu es vraiment… bien

Merci Ron, excusez moi les garçons je vous laisse je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets en chef

Quoi? Tu as été nommée préfète en chef bravo ma Mione

Merci Harry bon allez à tout à l'heure, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle au repas.

Hermione s'éloigna et trouva le compartiment des préfets en chef.

Elle s'appétait à ouvrir la porte lorsque quelqu'un la tira violemment. Ils tombèrent au sol et elle se retrouva complètement sur lui:

Excuse-moi je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà là

Oh ça ne fait rien recommence quand tu veux, j'adore avoir des jolies filles sur moi!

Cette voix, elle la reconnut tout de suite: c'était DRAGO, elle se releva brutalement:

lâche moi sale pervers, ne me dis pas que tu es l'autre préfet en chef?

Décidément plus les filles sont belles et ont mauvais caractères plus elles m'attirent.

Drago la détaillait de haut en bas sans gêne s'arrêtant sur les nouveaux atouts d'Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait des compliments. Et en plus ils venaient de Malefoy, cela la mettait dans une forte colère.

Ne me regarde pas sommes ça Malefoy.

On se connaît ? Tu es sûrement nouvelle je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Crois-moi je me serai souvenu de toi, on oublie pas une beauté pareille.

Arrête ça tout de suite et pose ton regard d'obsédé autre part que sur moi.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et se colla à elle. Il lui caressa la joue, de sa main, et dit d'une voie sensuelle

Les belles choses sont faites pour être admirées.

Hermione le poussa avec force et dit avec colère:

Tu ne te rends même pas compte, tu es en train de draguer une sang de bourbe ! C'est moi Hermione Granger ta pire ennemie.

Il prit un air de dégoût:

Gran…Granger?

Oui, tu perds la tête Malefoy, ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher!

Oh ne t'en fait pas Granger il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de toucher une sang de bourbe!

Après tous ces évènements, ils s'assirent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre dans le compartiment. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole du voyage.

Epuisée, Hermione finit par s'endormir sur la banquette.

Drago, qui lisait jusque là, posa son livre et la contempla

"Comment avait-elle put changer à ce point? Elle était devenue si belle!

Non mais Drago ressaisit toi, enfin on parle d'une salle sang de bourbe et qui plus est Granger!

Oui mais je l'ai quand même dragué c'est dingue!

Les hormones mon cher Drago, je me défoulerai ce soir sur Pansy!"

Drago décida de ne plus se laisser perturber par la Gryffondor et de l'ignorer.

Le Poudlard express arriva enfin à Poudlard et tous les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors du train.

Hermione et Drago, sans s'adresser un mot ni même un regard, se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore.

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Voila on espère que cette suite vous a plu, on a déjà écrit la suite mais vous ne l'aurez que la semaine prochaine bande de veinards! LOL on é un peu cruel? Non pas trop

En tt cas laissez nous vos impressions on ADORE les reviews

Gros bizoux nos loulous


	5. chapitre 4 l'arrivée à Poudlard

Coucou nos ptits loulous

Suite à vos reviews qui nous on fait super plaisir, on n'a pas résisté, on vous met le quatrième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture nos ptits loulous

**Réponses aux reviews**

Kri : Bon ok on est gentilles on te met la suite mais c'est exceptionnel (lol on dit ça tout le temps) gros bizoux

Lucedelune : alors la ça nous fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des compliments, voici la suite en espérant qu 'elle te plaise toujours gros bizoux.

Edna : merci beaucoup ravies que cette fic te plaise voici la suite bizoux

Bluterie : lol tu veux la suite la voilà gros bizoux +

Pucca666 : c vraiment très gentil on espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Arwenajane : (notre première fan lol on prend pas la grosse tête) : ok si on a des pb on t'appèle lol contentes que la suite te plaise. On se demandais si tu avais écris des fanfics toi aussi? Vivement tes prochaines reviews qui nous font plaisir.

**Chapitre 4 "L'ARRIVEE A POUDLARD"**

_Rappel : Drago décida de ne plus se laisser perturber par la gryffondor et de l'ignorer._

_Le Poudlard express arriva enfin à Poudlard et tous les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors du train._

_Hermione et Drago, sans s'adresser un mot ni même un regard, se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore. _

Arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci les fit s'asseoir :

Bonjour à vous deux, comme vous le savez, vous avez été nommés préfets en chef…

Mais enfin Monsieur le directeur, comment avez-vous pu nous choisir tous les deux sachant que nous nous détestons….

Mademoiselle Granger, vos histoires d'élèves ne m'intéressent pas, vous avez été choisit pour vos compétences et vous devrez assumer votre rôle ensemble. J'espère que vous mettrez de côté vos différents. Vous êtes plus intelligents que ça ; de plus, comme vous le savez sûrement, les préfets en chef doivent cohabiter dans de mêmes appartements et bénéficient même d'une salle commune dont eux seuls ont l'accès. Donc, soyez matures et apprenez à vivre ensemble.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Hermione.

Sortez maintenant, le professeur Mc Gonagall vous montrera vos appartements et vous expliquera vos principales fonctions.

Les deux élèves quittèrent le bureau en soupirant et rejoignirent Mc Gonagall qui les conduisit jusqu'à leurs appartements bien loin du dortoir des autres élèves:

En tant que préfets en chef, vous devrez organiser de nombreux événements et le plus proche est le bal de Noël. Les couples devront être de maisons différentes et devront être habillés avec les couleurs d'une des maisons seulement. Bien entendu, les deux préfets en chef doivent y aller ensemble…

Quoi ? Mais il est hors de question que j'y aille avec cette san…

"Reprends toi Drago, ne dis pas ça devant Mc Gonagall"

Cette quoi Mr Malefoy ?

Cette gryffondor ! Enfin, professeur Mc Gonagall ne peut-on pas y aller avec la personne qu'on veut ?

"Bien joué mon vieux, tu t'es bien rattrapé, non mais quand même au bal avec Granger et puis quoi encore ? Je sens que je ne vais pas passer une année aussi bien que je le pensais !"

Non Mr Malefoy, c'est la règle. Sinon, vous devrez tout organiser : la musique, la salle …N'oubliez pas que vous êtes les préfets en chef, vous devez donc montrer le bon exemple. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements. Bonsoir.

Les deux élèves étaient devant le tableau lorsque celui-ci leur dit :

Vous êtes les nouveaux préfets en chef ? Choisissez un mot de passe pour les appartements et la salle commune.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son mot de passe que Drago la coupa :

Drago est un beau goss !

Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Tu te prends pour qui !

Quoi ? Je suis un beau goss, c'est vrai, tout le monde le dit, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pas du tout Malefoy, tu es un goss pourrit gâté et cruel, changes tout de suite ce mot de passe !

Le tableau prit la parole :

C'est impossible Miss Granger, le mot de passe ne peut être dit qu'une fois !

Drago prononça alors le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione était émerveillée face à la beauté de cet endroit. Elle était aux couleurs des deux maisons tantôt noire et verte, tantôt rouge et or. Drago, lui, n'était pas du tout impressionné et monta directement dans sa chambre. Hermione monta à son tour et découvrit une pièce très chaude, complètement rouge et or avec un grand lit baldaquin au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque et une grande armoire. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se trouva dans une magnifique salle de bain faite de marbre. La baignoire avait des allures de piscine et il y avait un jacuzzi. Au mur, deux fresques l'une représentant un serpent et l'autre un lion. Sur le côté, une autre porte : tout d'un coup, elle s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune homme grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient blond platine et elle se rendit vite compte que c'était Drago :

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué chère Granger, on a la même salle de bain.

Et le cauchemar continue ! Il faudra s'organiser Malefoy, il est hors de question que tu prennes tout le temps la salle de bain !

Tu pourrais me surprendre, je suis sûr que ça te plairait. Allez, ne mens pas.

Drago affichait un petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

Lâche moi Malefoy !

Sur ce, Hermione partit furieuse et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Au même moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Mais enfin Albus, ça ne marchera jamais, ton projet de rassembler les maisons sera un échec.

Tu vois bien qu'ils ne s'entendront jamais, ils se détestent.

Enfin Minerva, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut que les maisons se rapprochent sinon c'est notre fin à tous. Regarde tous les serpentards qui sont devenus Mangemorts. Il faut que mon projet réussisse.


	6. chapitre 5 malaises

Coucou les ptits loulous,

Alors là on est pas contentes (lol) c'est quoi ça ! Trois reviews ? on vous met le chapitre 5 mais le 6 n'arrivera que si on a au moins 10 reviews (lol) !

En tout cas, on espère que la suite vous plaira toujours!

Gros bisous nos loulous

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Arwenajane : salut toi ! tes reviews nous font vraiment plaisir !

Et oui, ils pourraient se surprendre qui sait ! NOUS lol en tout cas, on te fait de gros bisous +

Anais : effectivement, elle est un peu bigleuse mais bon c'est drago kan mm il é tro SEX lol ! en esperan ke la suite te plaise gros bisous

Kri : lol tro simpa on ador avoir des reviews kom SA! La suite arive bonne lecture gros bisous

**Chapitre 5 "MALAISE"**

_Rappel : Mais enfin Albus, ça ne marchera jamais, ton projet de rassembler les maisons sera un échec._

_Tu vois bien qu'ils ne s'entendront jamais, ils se détestent._

_Enfin Minerva, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut que les maisons se rapprochent sinon c'est notre fin à tous. Regarde tous les serpentards qui sont devenus Mangemorts. Il faut que mon projet réussisse._

Après s'être reposée dans sa chambre, Hermione se changea : elle enfila sa robe de sorcier. Elle lui allait vraiment bien Et était légèrement ouverte devant et très près du corps à la pointe de la mode.

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et se précipita dans la Grande Salle alors que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient déjà là y compris Drago.

Au même moment à la table des Serpentards

Ouah, Drago tu as vu comment elle est roulé Ganger ?

Laisse moi rire, Fredo ! Cette sang de bourbe ?

"C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue canon la Granger,

Attention Malefoy, la folie te guette"

Ne dit pas le contraire tu es en train de baver devant elle

N'importe quoi Fredo ! Tu descends bien bas pour admirer une sang de bourbe !

Et bien tant mieux ! J'aurais toutes mes chances, car sang pur ou pas, je ne laisserai pas passer cette occasion.

Mais tu te sens mal ou quoi ? On parle de Granger là !

Je te signale que c'est devenu la plus belle fille de Poudlard, je me la ferais !

Elle ne voudra jamais de toi, elle est trop prétentieuse… Tais-toi le vieux va parler.

A la table des Gryffondors

Oh Hermione, même ta robe de sorcière a changé !

Merci Harry.

Her…Hermione elle te va vraiment mieux que l'autre !

Merci les garçons. Chut, Dumbledore va faire son discours de bienvenue.

Après les traditionnels passages sous le choixpeau magique, tous les élèves de première année étaient placés dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Le directeur pu commencer son discours :

Mes chers élèves, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, nous attendons de vous beaucoup de travail. La magie est un art qui s'apprend avec persévérance et travail. Cette année, vos deux préfets en chef ont été choisit parmi les maisons opposées: chez les Gryffondors, Miss Granger…

Toute la table de Gryffondors se mit à crier de joie…

...et chez les Serpentards, Mr Malefoy…

A leur tour, la maison acclama le prince des Serpentards.

...Durant votre année à Poudlard, vous ne pourrez voir vos familles qu'uniquement pendant les vacances. Il y en a trois qui durent chacune deux semaines : les vacances de Décembre, les vacances de Février et celles de Mai. Comme chaque année, Noël se fêtera à Poudlard avec le célèbre bal de Noël, uniquement réservé aux septième année. Les préfets en chef devront l'organiser. Cependant, les couples devront être de maison différentes et devront être habillés avec les couleurs d'une des maisons seulement. Pour les autres années, tous les élèves pourront rejoindre leur famille pour les fêtes.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier, ... cette année, pour les 7ème année, les maisons auront de nombreux cours en commun principalement l'Arithmancie, la Botanique, les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal.

On entendit de vaines protestations dans la salle.

... Silence … Bien, je crois que le programme de cette année étant établis, nous pouvons commencer le dîner.

Le directeur frappa dans ses mains et des tonnes de nourritures apparurent sur les quatre tables.

Hermione, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que l'autre préfet en chef était Malefoy ?

Hermione mentit :

Je ne le savais pas, quel cauchemar ! En plus, nous devons partager nos appartements.

Ma pauvre, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. En plus, tu dois aller au bal avec lui.

Ne m'en parle pas Et sinon comment ce sont passées vos vacances ?

Alors que les trois amis se retrouvaient et se racontaient leurs vacances, tout près de là, de magnifiques yeux bleu gris fixaient la belle Gryffondor.

A la fin du dîner, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de retourner à ses appartements et décida donc de passer la soirée avec ses amis pour se consoler de cette année qui s'annonce difficile. Après une soirée très conviviale, elle dû rentrer dans sa salle commune. Elle arriva devant le tableau et chuchota :

Drago est un beau goss

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Drago était assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres Granger?

Tais-toi Malefoy, je n'est aucun compte à te rendre!

Ouh, attention la petite sang de bourbe se rebelle!

Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou sinon…

Et tout d'un coup Drago se leva et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Il la poussa contre le mur et se colla contre son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger elle était bloquée entre le mur et le corps de Drago.

Lâche moi sale obsédé

Ouh mais c'est très imprudent de parler comme ça à un sang pur, ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit?

Il descendit une main dans le dos de la jeune femme sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle sentit une chaleur enivrante monter en elle.

"Reprend toi ma fille ton pire ennemi est en train de te ploter

Mais c'est si agréable

Enfin non ce n'est qu'un sale pervers"

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger lorsqu'il descendit l'autre main sur sa cuisse, ce fut alors le signal d'alarme.

Elle prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et le repoussa violemment.

Mais tu te sens mal Malefoy, lâche tes pulsions sur quelqu'un d'autre va voir Pansy mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer.

Ne joue pas les prudes avec moi je suis sur que ça t'a plus ne ment pas.

Elle rougit malgré elle. Elle qui avait toujours été la salle intello répugnante et laide, aujourd'hui elle était même désirée par son pire ennemi, elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle ne trouva que ces mots à répondre:

laisse moi tranquille et va plutôt t'amuser avec tes poufiasses!

Elle courut dans sa chambre et s'endormit les larmes aux yeux.

Drago de son côté était ravie de son effet et après avoir vu qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente que ça il décida que finalement ça pourrait l'amuser.

En attendant, il dû avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord et partit rejoindre Pansy pour la nuit.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alé dix petites reviews et la suite arrive

Gros bisous nos loulous (pour changer LOL)


	7. Chapter 6 doutes

**Chapitre 6 "DOUTES"**

_Rappel : Elle courut dans sa chambre et s'endormit les larmes aux yeux._

_Drago de son côté était ravie de son effet et après avoir vu qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente que ça il décida que finalement ça pourrait l'amuser._

_En attendant, il dû avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord et partit rejoindre Pansy pour la nuit._

Les semaines passèrent, l'un et l'autre s'ignoraient. Hermione passait son temps avec ses amis et Drago avec ses conquêtes qu'il enchaînait.

C'était un samedi matin, les élèves n'avaient pas cour. Hermione, décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain en voulant profiter de la super baignoire à sa disposition, elle choisit les huiles essentielles senteur lavande et fit couler l'eau. Elle resta un long moment dans l'eau. Elle oubliait tous ses soucis et pouvait enfin se relaxer.

Au même moment dans la chambre d'à côté, le plus beau des serpentards se réveillait.

Après s'être complètement détendue, elle sorti du bain et enroula une serviette autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'appétait à regagner sa chambre par sa porte, Drago rentra d'un coup dans la salle de bain. Il admira discrètement la jeune fille, et la détailla de haut en bas, il n'en revenait pas, décidément, elle avait réellement un corps magnifique. De plus, la chaleur de la salle de bain et Hermione en serviette eurent vite fait de déclencher une réaction plutôt imprévue chez le jeune homme.

Ca va Malefoy t'as assez mâté, je peux sortir?

Oh, si tu crois qu'une fille dans ton genre m'intéresse!

Hermione descendit alors le regard vers l'entre-jambe du garçon et répondit

Ah oui? Et bien on dirait que je te fais de l'effet.

Elle fixait les bijoux de famille de Malefoy.

Pour seule réponse, il plaqua la jeune fille au sol et laissa une de ses mains parcourir ses jambes humides sous la serviette. Hermione n'arrivait pas à protester, et c'est alors que Drago l'embrassa fougueusement.

C'était un baiser sans amour, sans rien, seulement de la passion et du désir.

Hermione pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se libérer de son emprise lorsque d'un coup, Drago se leva et sorti en courant de la pièce.

Hermione s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner à la grande Salle

Alors Hermione, cette cohabitation avec Malefoy ce n'est pas trop dur

Si jamais il te touche tu nous le dit?

Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, tout vas bien "S'ils savaient "

Tout à l'heure nous allons à Pré-au-Lard pour nos nouveaux équipements de Quidditch, tu viens avec nous?

Non désolé, il faut absolument que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour le cour de cette après-midi

Ron et Harry esquissèrent un sourire

Ah, toujours dans tes bouquins, bon bah à tout à l'heure, on se voit en cour.

A tout à l'heure les gars.

Au même moment dans les appartements des préfets

Drago était allongé sur son lit et regardais le plafond

"Comment se fait-il que j'ai embrassé cette… cette… sang de bourbe

Parce que tu la désirais

Non, non impossible je la haie c'est une Gryffondor

Mais je l'ai quand même embrassée

Je suis sur qu'elle a tout de même aimé, j'ai vu du désir dans ses yeux

C'est dingue comme elle a changé, ce n'est plus la sainte nitouche de première mais elle reste toujours aussi têtue et bornée"

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'Hermione, à la bibliothèque, se posait elle aussi des tas de questions.

"Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?

J'ai bien vu qu'il me désirait

Mais tu ne dois surtout pas te laisser prendre à son jeu, ce n'est qu'un Serpentard répugnant."

Pendant la semaine suivante, les 2 préfets prenaient soin de ne pas se croiser et de ne surtout pas se parler.

Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas revenir sur l'incident de la semaine passée.

C'était mardi matin, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient cour de potions avec le professeur Rogue :

Dépêchez vous de vous installer Mr Potter ; Mr Londuba ne jouez pas avec cette marmite !

Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion du veritaserum : quiconque en boit est incapable de mentir et ne peut que dire la vérité.

Je vais vous mettre par binôme…

Mr Londuba ça suffit, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous reviendrez en retenue ce soir.

…Donc, Mr Potter avec Mlle Granger, Mr Malefoy avec Mr Dignur, Mr Weasley avec Mlle Parkinson, etc.

Vous avez tous la liste des ingrédients sur la table, suivez la à la lettre mais attention ils sont à manipuler avec soin.

Cool Hermione, au moins avec toi je suis sûr d'avoir 20

Oui mais dommage pour toi je n'ai pas révisé cette potion ; et sinon avez-vous trouvé vos équipements ?

Oui, ils sont superbes, je …

Mr Potter, Mlle Granger, bouclez la, vous faites perdre encore 20 points à Gryffondor !

Au même moment à un table éloignée

Alors Drago, ça fait quoi de vivre avec un canon comme Granger ?

"C'est sûr que c'est vraiment un canon et encore tu ne l'a pas vu en serviette !

Mais c'est aussi une fille incroyablement butée et elle a mauvais caractère !"

Bah tu sais moi elle ne m'intéresse pas

"Et pourtant, je l'ai déjà touchée deux fois

Simple impulsion Malefoy

Pas sûr"

Je sais pas comment tu fais, moi je ne pourrais pas me tenir. Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais m'arranger un coup avec ?

"Mais ça ne va pas et puis quoi encore "

Désolé mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant et puis ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui influencera Granger !

Au même moment à une table tout près

Non mais Pansy regarde ce que tu fais, t'en met partout !

C'est plutôt toi Mr Ron Weasley : vous n'êtes vraiment que des sales Gryffondors

Sale serpent…

Mais qu'avez-vous tous aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas vu autant d'agitations depuis très longtemps.

Ron, encore, 20 points de moins à cause de vous.

Les Gryffondors perdent 60 points en l'espace d'un cours, c'est un record !

Tous les Serpentards explosèrent de rire.

Bien, amenez tous vos potions sur mon bureau avant de partir.

La semaine prochaine, nous étudierons une potions qui agit sur les animaux marins : le cours aura lieu exceptionnellement en dehors de la classe, au lac dans le parc. Soyez en maillot de bain ; ce travail s'effectuera en binôme.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS,…

Et bah alors aucune reviews sauf celle de KRI alors merci à toi mais pour les autres…

On attend des reviews et les vacances ne sont pas une excuse !

(On est méchantes LOL)

Bisous les ptits loulous…


	8. Chapter 7 quidditch

Coucou les petits loulous !

Et bien voilà, aujourd'hui, on a décidé qu'on vous mettrait la suite ! On est gentilles, hein ? LOL Nous pensons que vous avez assez attendus et donc comme on a eu les 10 reviexs qu'on attendait et bien voilà :

**Chapitre 7 "Quidditch"**

_Rappel : La semaine prochaine, nous étudierons une potions qui agit sur les animaux marins : le cours aura lieu exceptionnellement en dehors de la classe, au lac dans le parc. Soyez en maillot de bain et ce travail s'effectuera en binôme._

Hermione déboula dans la salle commune.

Bon Malefoy, je pense qu'il serait temps d'entamer l'organisation du bal.

Pourquoi maintenant, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

Moi aussi ça ne m'enchante pas de faire ça qui plus est avec toi mais je te rappelle que le bal est dans moins de deux mois.

ça va, ça va, mais je te préviens je ne compte pas passer mon après-midi à faire ça car j'ai un match de Quidditch mais tu devrais le savoir je joue contre ta maison.

ça va, je m'en fiche de tes histoires de toutes façon notre équipe se fera un plaisir de ratatiner la tienne

C'est ce qu'on verra…

bon je ne suis pas venue pour ça, plus vite on commencera plus vite ça sera fini !

Hermione et Drago travaillèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure sur la préparation du bal. Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione dit :

Bien entendu, il va falloir que nous soyons de la couleur des Serpentards.

Bien sûr, je te rappelle que je suis leur prince.

Ce n'est pas une raison mais je m'en fiche de toute façon du moment que j'y vais avec toi, je sais que ce sera foutu et puis j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à penser.

oui, comme réviser la potion du prochain cours de Rogue.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne savait quoi répondre, il laissa apparaître un léger sourire et sortit de la salle.

Hermione descendit rejoindre ses amis pour les accompagner au match de Quidditch.

Allez dépêche toi Hermione on va être en retard

J'arrive de toute façon on fera attendre les Serpentards, on s'en fiche…

Arrivée au stade, les gradins étaient déjà remplis, et Hermione du se faufiler pour trouver une place.

Le commentateur prit le haut parleur et dit:

Les équipes, mettez vous en place, nous avons comme attrapeurs chez les Gryffondors M. Harry Potter et chez les Serpentards Mr Drago Malefoy.

La partie durait déjà depuis au moins une heure et demi lorsque le vif d'or réapparut enfin: Drago et Harry se précipitèrent dessus.

Les Serpentard et Les Gryffondors criaient le nom de leur attrapeur tandis que Harry et Drago se battaient pour l'avoir.

Le vif d'or passa dans une des tours qui constituent le stade, les deux joueurs passèrent en même temps dedans ; Harry attrapa le vif mais Drago pris entre lui et la tour tomba et se retrouva au sol après une chute de 15 mètres de hauteur.

Tous les Serpentards crièrent le nom de Drago tandis que Les Gryffondor acclamaient Harry.

Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers Drago qui avait bien évidemment perdu connaissance et l'emmena d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Au cours de la soirée, dans ses appartements, une certaine préfète en chef était perturbée :

"J'espère qu'il n'a rien

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir"

Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie ; avant de passer la porte elle surprit une conversation entre Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh

Croyez-vous qu'il s'en sortira?

Oui, ne vous en faites pas Albus, Il va se réveiller, il a fait une mauvaise chute mais heureusement les sorts que je lui ai administrés ont réparé toutes ses fractures, il faudra qu'il reste tout de même cette nuit à l'infirmerie.

Oui, je comprends, encore merci Mme Pomfresh, je lui ferai parvenir ses cours.

Sachant que les visites étaient interdites à l'infirmerie sans autorisation, Hermione attendit que l'infirmière et le directeur s'éloignent pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Elle s'approcha du lit et vit Drago étendu sous les draps

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle était venue, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à aller voir son pire ennemi…

"enfin mon ancien pire ennemi"

… toujours est-il qu'elle était là, et tant qu'à faire autant voir comment il va

Elle s'assit à côté de son lui et se pencha sur son lit .

Comme s'il ressentait sa présence, il se réveilla et la regarda de ses magnifiques yeux gris acier.

Granger, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

Granger rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne savais plus quoi dire, ce qui fit rire Malefoy

Et bien ma belle on ne sait pas quoi dire?

N'importe quoi, je viens juste voir comment va mon collègue…

"Trouve quelque chose ma fille où tu vas vraiment passer pour une abruti"

Parce que sinon Dumbledore va me dire que je ne fais pas mon boulot de préfète

"ouf sauvée"

Ouais c'est ça ou peut-être que tu t'inquiétais pour moi non?

"oups"

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous? Les visites sont INTERDITES sans autorisation alors sortez et puis il est tard, de toute façon il sort demain, vous le verrez en cour.

Bien, au revoir Mme Pomfresh.

Hermione regagna sa chambre ; elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 8 jalousies

**Chapitre 8 "JALOUSIES"**

_Rappel: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous? Les visites sont INTERDITES sans autorisation alors sortez et puis il est tard, de toute façon il sort demain, vous le verrez en cour. _

_Bien, au revoir Mme Pomfresh._

_Hermione regagna sa chambre ; elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres._

Les cours passaient et Hermione n'avait pas reparlé à Drago depuis l'infirmerie.

Le cours de potion arriva et tous se rejoignirent au bord du lac. Les élèves pudiques étaient stressés de se montrer en maillot de bain tandis que d'autres, comme Fredo ou Drago, étaient ravi de pouvoir montrer leurs corps et voir ceux des belles filles. Hermione, qui s'était certes beaucoup améliorée de ce côté-là, notamment à cause de sa sœur, était plus extravertie mais aussi à cause de Drago avec qui elle avait joué à des petits jeux qui l'avaient rendu moins timide et plus ouverte. Mais malgré ça, elle restait très réservée et appréhendait de se déshabiller devant tous les élèves de la classe.

Rogue arriva enfin toujours vêtu de ses amples robes noires. Il n'allait manifestement pas se mettre à l'eau.

Bien, avant de vous déshabiller et d'aller dans le lac, je vais vous disposer en binômes pour plus de sûreté. Vous ne vous quitterez pas dans l'eau et devrez vous déplacer ensemble avec une bouteille pour deux. Vous devrez chercher tous les ingrédients au fond de l'eau, puis les rapporter pour confectionner la potion au prochain cours en classe.

Les binômes sont donc:

Mr Dignur avec Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley avec Mr Londubat, Mr Malefoy avec Mlle Parkinson…

Ouiiii mon chériii on est ensemble

Lâche moi Pansy, je ne suis pas ton chéri quand vas-tu le comprendre?

Mais?...

Ca suffit tous les deux depuis quand me coupe-t-on la parole?

Bon ça ira pour cette fois

Bien sur, t'as vu Hermione, il ne lui dit rien nous aurions déjà eu 20 points en moins.

T'as raison Ron mais Rogue adore les Serpentards en particulier…

Alors vous aussi vous parlez, et bien 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor je vous avais prévenu

Bien reprenons : Mr Potter avec Mlle Pattil… etc.

Pour plus d'utilité, un sort vous permettra de communiquer sous l'eau.

Fredo jeta un coup d'œil à Drago:

Chouette je vais être collé à Granger, en maillot de bain en plus, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Enfin fait attention, elle n'est pas commode…

"Et c'est ça que j'adore"

tu risques de te prendre une claque si tu vas trop loin

oui mais ça vaut largement le coup. Et toi, avec Pansy, quelle chance, elle va pas arrêter de te coller.

Maintenant, taisez vous, mettez vous en tenue et venez chercher vos bouteilles.

Tous enlevèrent leurs vêtements (ils avaient leur maillot de bain en dessous).

Hermione retira ses habits, lorsqu'elle se retourna, deux yeux gris la fixaient.

"Ouah, j'en reviens pas, c'est dingue ce qu'elle a un beau corps

J'aurais jamais pensé ça avant"

Drago avait la bouche ouverte et Fredo le remarqua :

ça va et moi qui croyait que tu n'en n'avais rien à faire d'une sang de bourbe

et c'est toujours le cas !

Ouais, c'est ça regarde toi tu as la bouche grande ouverte, tu baves presque mais je te préviens je l'ai vu le premier, elle est à moi

"Et puis quoi encore, si elle doit être à quelqu'un, elle sera à moi

Arrêtes ton délire un sang pur vaut bien mieux qu'une sang de bourbe"

Drago essayait de se calmer mais la même réaction qu'il avait eue dans la salle de bain se produisit. Hermione s'en aperçut et Drago lui fit un immense sourire.

De son côté, elle était très gênée mais subjuguée par la beauté du corps qu'elle voyait non loin de là.

"Il est magnifique, c'est incroyable ce qu'il a changé, ce n'est plus le petit gamin qu'il était.

Il est devenu grand et fort, il est réellement très musclé pour son âge et puis ses cheveux qui lui tombent dans les yeux, il est trop sexy !

Non mais tu divagues, tu parles de ton meilleur ennemi Hermione!"

Devant la révélation du corps d'Hermione, de nombreux garçons découvrirent la beauté de la jeune femme. Quelques uns vinrent lui parler mais furent rapidement couper par la voix de Rogue en colère :

mais enfin vous prenez racine ou quoi ! Vous devriez déjà tous être dans l'eau.

Fredo se rapprocha alors d'Hermione :

Salut, je suis Fredo et tu es Hermione, c'est ça ?

Oui, j'espère que tu es bon nageur

Oh oui, ne t'en fait pas !

Tout près de là, un serpentar surveillait la scène.

"S'il la touche une seule fois, je le tue !"

Tous les groupes plongèrent dans l'eau et commencèrent leur excursion.

(Fredo qui pense)

"Granger d'ici la fin du cours, je t'aurais !"

Fredo était serré contre Hermione -exercice oblige- et en profitait pour balader ses mains un peu partout sur elle.

Fredo peux-tu te décoller de moi ?

Mais enfin ma petite Hermione, nous n'avons pas le choix

Bien sûr que si, nous n'avons qu'une bouteille mais nous pouvons très bien l'alterner.

Fredo n'était pas de cet avis et descendit encore plus ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune femme.

ça suffit on ne se connaît même pas ne me touche pas

Mais ceci ne l'arrêta pas.

Tout près de là, un serpentar rugissait de colère et nagea à toute allure vers le binôme.

Mais enfin où vas-tu mon Drago, nous n'avons qu'une bouteille, reviens vite.

Fou moi la paix Pansy

Il se jeta sur Fredo :

Lâche la tout de suite

Ne t'en mêle pas comme tu l'as si bien dit ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, elle est à notre service.

Ce n'est pas une raison laisse la tranquille !

Le vert et argent continuait ses attouchements quand tout d'un coup, Drago lui mit une droite qui étourdit Fredo.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, comment était-ce possible, son pire ennemi la secourait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que deux bras puissants la soulevaient et la ramenaient sur la rive.

Professeur Rogue, Fredo a essayé d'abuser de Granger.

Bien Mr Malefoy vous vous êtes montré très secourable, cela dit je dois retirer 30 points à Serpentard pour les agissements de Mr Dignur, le cours s'arrête, qu'il vienne dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Tout le monde se rhabilla et rentra au château.

A l'entrée du château, Dumbledore attendait Hermione. Il dit un mot à l'oreille de Rogue puis se tourna vers elle.

Mlle Granger venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait, c'est très urgent.

Drago regardait Hermione s'éloigner avec le directeur tandis qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements.

Harry, tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?

Je n'en sais absolument rien Ron, j'espère que non.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Hermione, je tenais à vous parler car j'ai une chose importante à vous dire.

De quoi s'agit-il ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

En réalité, si. Asseyez vous Miss Granger. Voilà, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : votre sœur, Ambre, a été attaquée la nuit dernière par un Mangemort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est à Ste Mangouste sous haute surveillance, les médecins font leur possible.


	10. Chapter 9 le drame

**Chapitre 9 "LE DRAME"**

_Rappel : Hermione, je tenais à vous parler car j'ai une chose importante à vous dire._

_De quoi s'agit-il ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave._

_En réalité, si. Asseyez vous Miss Granger. Voilà, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : votre sœur, Ambre, a été attaquée la nuit dernière par un Mangemort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est à Ste Mangouste sous haute surveillance, les médecins font leur possible._

Hermione éclata en sanglots devant le directeur impuissant.

Elle criait dans son bureau :

Mais comment va-t-elle ? Ne me dites pas que …

Nous n'en savons rien mais je vous préviendrais dès que je serais fixé. En attendant, ne vous rongez pas les sangs, ça ne changerait rien, il est bien évidant que vous êtes dispensée des prochains cours ainsi que de la sortie à Pré au Lard pour vous remettre.

Mais comment voulez-vous que je me remette, je ne sais même pas si elle s'en sortira...

Elle se leva et s'enfuit en courant. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'eut un tel chagrin : sa soeur qu'elle aimait tant, celle pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie, avait payé le prix de son amitié avec Harry Potter. Car elle le savait, son amitié avec le "survivant" la mettait constamment en danger, elle et sa famille.

Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes, elle arriva enfin devant le tableau.

Elle prononça le mot de passe ; ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle distingua seulement une silhouette en face d'elle qui la fixait :

Qu'est-ce que tu as Granger, répond-moi.

Elle ne pouvait parler, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle se sentait partir, deux mains puissantes la rattrapèrent par la taille.

Alors, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Drago tout contre son corps.

Il la porta dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit.

Alors qu'il s'appétait à sortir, une faible voix le retint.

S'il te plait reste avec moi, je ne veux pas être seule.

Ecoute Granger, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée

Je t'en prie, juste cette fois.

Devant les yeux supplicateurs de la rouge et or, Drago ne savait plus quoi dire

Il consentît alors et s'allongea à ses côtés dans le lit.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi l'un contre l'autre. En l'espace d'une nuit, ils n'étaient plus ennemis.

Le lendemain, la jeune Gryffondor se réveilla seule avec un sentiment de frustration qu'elle n'osait s'avouer. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du beau Serpentard dans son lit et son corps chaud tout contre le sien.

Au même moment dans la Grande Salle

Harry, tu as vu Hermione depuis hier?

Non, mais elle a dû aller directement se coucher après le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore

Au fait, à propos sais-tu de quoi il lui a parlé?

Non, Ron pas plus que toi

Leur discours fut vite coupé par l'arrivée de Granger dans la Grande Salle, les yeux gonflés comme jamais. Elle avait encore visiblement longtemps pleuré.

Mione, comment vas-tu?

Que t'as dit Dumbledore?

Oh, les garçons rien d'important, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler

Elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Mais elle ne pouvait leur dire, elle s'avait qu'en parler la ferait trop souffrir. Il fallait attendre le résultat des médecins, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et puis, elle savait qu'Harry culpabiliserait suite à cette attaque, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Bien, Mione comme tu veux. Cet après-midi nous allons à Pré au Lard, les élèves doivent s'acheter des tenues pour le bal, tu viens avec nous.

Oh, non Harry ça ira tu sais, j'ai ce qu'il me faut et puis je n'ai aucune envie de sortir aujourd'hui

Ok, comme tu veux, bon on te laisse, à ce soir dans la grande Salle

Au fait qui avez-vous invité pour le bal

Moi j'ai invité Cho

Et moi Dina, une Poufsouffle.

Ron était devenu rouge écarlate, et se tournait les pouces.

Bien, moi je vais travailler à la bibliothèque, on se voit tout à l'heure

Après l'accident de sa sœur, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se promener ni d'aller à ce maudit bal.

Dumbledore lui avait permis de rater les cours, elle en profiterait pour échapper à cette sortie.

Tous les élèves de 7ème année étaient à Pré au Lard, Hermine était seule et pour une fois, elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses devoirs et essayer d'oublier tous ses soucis.

Au même moment à Pré au Lard, un certain Serpentard rentrait dans la boutique de mode féminine la plus luxueuse du monde magique.


	11. Chapter 10 séduction

**Chapitre 10 "SEDUCTION"**

_Rappel : Tous les élèves de 7ème année étaient à Pré au Lard, Hermione était seule et pour une fois, elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses devoirs et essayer d'oublier tous ses soucis._

_Au même moment à Pré au Lard, un certain Serpentard rentrait dans la boutique de mode féminine la plus luxueuse du monde magique._

C'était le soir, les étudiants étaient tous rentrés, le dîner venait d'être servi à la Grande Salle mais Hermione ne voulait pas y aller. Elle savait qu'Harry et Ron l'attendrait mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça et préférait se coucher tôt pour les cours.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Hermione découvrit un paquet sur son lit. En l'ouvrant, elle déplia une magnifique robe verte et argent. Elle était splendide et Hermione l'enfila tout de suite.

La robe était longue et descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était verte foncée et recouverte de fils argentés ; cintrée à la taille d'une ceinture noire, elle laissait apercevoir un beau décolleté et des bras nus.

Hermione trouvait la robe d'une grande noblesse ; elle avait dû coûter très chère.

Cependant, la Gryffondor savait très bien de qui était la robe : elle n'avait aucun doute, cela ne pouvait être que Drago.

Elle se précipita dans leur salle commune pour le remercier mais elle ne le trouva pas. Déçue, elle remonta dans sa chambre, et s'endormie en pensant au beau Serpentard.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi, Hermione n'avait pas cour. Elle se réveilla, sauta rapidement de son lit et prit une douche en deux temps trois mouvements. Une fois lavée, elle ouvrit son armoire pour choisir une tenue de ville. Elle voulait s'habiller décontractée : elle mit un jean Diesel taille basse, un polo rose Ralph Lauren et sa paire de converses. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un haut chignon et laissa tomber quelques mèches. Enfin, elle mit une paire de boucles d'oreilles Dior, se maquilla très légèrement et ajouta un soupçon de parfum.

Elle était réellement très belle et très sexy et commençait à peine à s'en rendre compte.

En descendant, pour rejoindre la grande Salle, elle croisa Drago dans le grand hall et s'approcha de lui.

En la voyant arriver, Drago faillit s'étouffer, son coeur manqua un battement ; habiller comme ça, elle valait cent fois les filles que Drago avait eues jusqu'ici. Elle était même nettement supérieure à elles.

Enfin Hermione se posta juste devant lui :

Enfin, Drago tu n'aurai jamais dû, elle est magnifique vraiment !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ou j'ai rêvé"

... attend, tu peux répéter…

Merci beaucoup c'est...

Non pas ça, avant

Elle venait de comprendre son erreur.

Hermione, pourquoi tu parles à cet abruti...

Ta gueule Potter, on ne t'a rien demandé !

Ne t'approche pas d'elle Malefoy, allez viens Hermione, Ron nous attends dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Hermione s'éloigna avec Harry. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard du beau Serpentard, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle lui était reconnaissante pour son magnifique cadeau.

En arrivant dans la salle, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors :

Alors Harry, où est Ron ?

En réalité, Hermione, je voulais te parler à toi seule.

Bien, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Voilà c'est un peu dur à dire mais bon, tu es une fille...

Oui, merci de l'avoir remarqué.

Non, en réalité... voilà... en fait, je voudrai avouer mes sentiments à Cho au bal mais

je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Harry avait dit ça d'une traite sans même prendre sa respiration.

Bien, Harry le bal est dans trois semaines, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, non ?

Oui, mais bientôt, il va y avoir les vacances de Novembre, les examens plus tous les cours, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'entraîner !

Et puis, j'aurai aimé avoir les conseils d'une fille, vous êtes si compliquées...

Alors déjà, je te conseille de laisser tomber ce genre d'apriori, c'est du plus mauvais effet. Ecoute, elle a accepté ton invitation pour le bal, tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments avant les vacances, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Mais enfin Hermione, les vacances sont dans deux semaines, je ne pourrais jamais me préparer.

Hermione esquissa un sourire :

Harry, pas la peine de te "préparer", dis lui simplement ce que tu ressent, si elle a accepté ton invitation c'est bien que tu ne lui est pas complètement indifférente.

Harry se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux.

Oui tu as raison merci beaucoup, j'irai la voir dès ce soir... dis donc je ne te connaissais pas si calée à propos des relations amoureuses...

"Si tu savais"

Allez Harry arrête de dire des bêtises. Bon, nous n'avons pas de cours ce matin, je vais en profiter pour aller à la bibliothèque, on se voit cette après midi en cours.

Oui à tout à l'heure Hermione.

En sortant de la grande salle, Hermione sentit un regard sur elle, elle se retourna alors brutalement vers la table des Serpentards : Drago la fixait, leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui fit alors un immense sourire auquel la belle rouge et or répondit avant de sortir de la salle.

Elle rentra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit ses cahiers et plongea dans ses devoirs. Elle travaillait déjà depuis une bonne heure lorsque elle vit la bibliothécaire courir vers elle, une lettre à la main. Elle arriva devant la jeune fille, complètement essoufflée :

Mlle Granger, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner cette lettre le plus rapidement possible, elle paraissait très urgente.

Savez-vous de qui est-elle ?

De vos parents je crois...


	12. UN IMMENSE MERCI

Bonsoir à tous,

Nous vous sommes entièrement reconnaissantes. C'est la première fois que l'on vit cela et nous devons vous dire que c'est fort agréable !

Nous voulions vous dire que notre fanfiction allait être longue et pleine d'aventures ! Alors, pour les grands fans, vous allez être servi !

Un grand merci et pleins de bisoux aux reviewvers et particulièrement à :

**Acheqa**

**Allis**

**Amand1**

**Anais**

**Bluelife**

**DD **

**Eau et feu**

**Edna**

**Emma**

**HappyHermia**

**Jay**

**Kri**

**Lilou**

**Lily**

**Lil'SneakyGal**

**Ludi**

**Madinou**

**Malefoy-granger**

**MARIE**

**Marine**

**Ména**

**Opalyne**

**Pucca666**

**Sabrina**

**Saphira77**

**Sophie**

**((Stef))**

**et alors vraiment tout particulièrement Arwenajane et Lucedelune qui sont nos meilleures reviewveuses, les plus fidèles et nos chouchoutes quoi!**

Voilà vous êtes tous vraiment super de nous suivre sans oublier les reviews.

Gros bizoux nos ptits loulous

Chalix.


	13. Chapter 11 la bonne nouvelle

**Chapitre 11 "LA BONNE NOUVELLE"**

_Rappel : Mlle Granger, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner cette lettre urgente le plus rapidement possible_

_Savez-vous de qui est-elle_

_De vos parents je crois..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui donner la lettre que la gryffondor la lui prenait déjà des mains.

Elle était pressée de savoir ce que ses parents lui voulaient. Elle ne leur avait plus envoyé de lettre depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé le drame. Hermione voulait être au calme pour la lire, elle avait peur que celle-ci lui annonce une terrible nouvelle.

Elle courut dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, déchira l'enveloppe et en sorti la lettre :

_Mione chérie, _

_Dumbledore a sûrement dû t'annoncer l'accident de ta sœur la semaine dernière. Pardonne-nous de ne pas t'avoir envoyer de lettre auparavant, nous étions à Ste Mangouste à son chevet. _

_Nous allons tout de suite te rassurer : ta sœur va beaucoup mieux, elle n'aura pas de séquelles suite à son attaque. Les médecins la gardent à Ste Mangouste encore deux semaines pour sa rééducation notamment du dos et de la jambe droite. Tu pourras ainsi la voir la première semaine des vacances de Novembre. Elle repart ensuite aux Etats-Unis, sous les ordres du Ministère de la Magie pour sa sécurité. _

_Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en remet doucement._

_Nous t'embrassons très fort._

_A dans deux semaines…_

_Papa et Maman qui t'aiment_

_P.S. ta sœur a hâte de te revoir. _

_Quand tu reviendra à la maison, évites de lui parler de ce terrible accident ; elle fait tout pour l'oublier._

Hermione criait de joie suite à l'annonce de ses parents. Elle sautait encore partout dans la salle quand Drago apparut derrière le tableau :

Hermione ? … Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Tu ne devinera jamais Drago !

Elle courut vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras :

Ma sœur est guérit ! Je viens de l'apprendre.

Drago lui prit alors le menton et releva sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Il caressa sa joue avec sa main. Lentement, il rapprochait de plus en plus ses lèvres de celles de la belle gryffondor. Elles se frôlaient presque lorsque Hermione s'avança pour les toucher, ce fut un baiser tendre et langoureux. Il était complètement différent du précédent ; celui-ci mêlait émotions fortes et sentiments.

Losqu'enfin le baiser cessa, tous les deux étaient absorbés dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais tout d'un coup, la réalité retentit aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle entendit la grosse horloge de leur salle commune sonner quatre fois :

Quatre heure ! J'ai cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles.

Drago ne revenait pas à la réalité, lorsque Hermione sortit en courant des livres de plantes à la main.

"Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Ce baiser était si étrange, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça,

Serais-je amoureux ? Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé,

Si, je sais, je peux le dire : je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger !"

Au même moment dans la serre, au cours de Botanique

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser ?

J'en avais tellement envie, je ne sais pas ce que je ressent pour lui,

Je crois … que je l'aime."

Hermione fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Harry, Ron, Lavande et Dina. Ron s'assit à côté de Dina, plus rouge que jamais et Harry à côté d'Hermione.

Décidément, Ron est vraiment un grand timide ! Regarde-le, on dirait une tomate bien dure.

Tu as raison, il l'a toujours été mais tout de même il a réussit à l'inviter au bal.

Et toi alors, tu en ais où avec Cho ?

A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, je lui parlerai ce soir, croise les doigts pour moi.

Le cours de Botanique se déroula sans incidents si ce n'est quelques évanouissements de Londuba.

Le soir venu, Hermione regagna sa chambre sans voir Drago.

"Il doit probablement dormir, cela ne fait rien, avec ce qui s'est passé, il vaut mieux l'éviter, je ne peux me contrôler en sa présence."

Elle s'endormit tout de suite, alors qu'à l'autre bout de Poudlard, un Gryffondor était le plus heureux des jeunes hommes.


	14. Chapter 12 retrouvailles et possession

**Chapitre 12 " RETROUVAILLES ET POSSESSION"**

_Rappel : Le soir venu, Hermione regagna sa chambre sans voir Drago. _

_"Il doit probablement dormir, cela ne fait rien, avec ce qui s'est passé, il vaut mieux l'éviter, je ne peux me contrôler en sa présence."_

_Elle s'endormit tout de suite, alors qu'à l'autre bout de Poudlard, un Gryffondor était le plus heureux des jeunes hommes._

La semaine passa très rapidement, Drago et Hermione n'avaient aucun cours en commun et prenaient soin de ne pas se croiser. Ils ne voulaient pas s'expliquer sur leur précédent baiser. Harry sortait avec Cho et s'affichait déjà avec elle pendant les cours et les repas.

A l'issue de la semaine, tous les élèves devaient rentrer chez eux durant deux semaines pour les vacances de Décembre.

Hermione avait hâte de rentrer car elle savait qu'elle verrait sa sœur toute la première semaine.

Tous les élèves se bousculaient pour entrer dans le train. Le voyage se passa bien, les préfets en chef n'avaient pas de compartiment réservé (c'était seulement pour la rentrée). Tous les Serpentards étaient d'un côté du train et les Gryffondors de l'autre ce qui permit un trajet sans perturbations.

Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, Harry, Cho, Ron, Dina et Hermione se dirent au revoir en se promettant de s'écrire durant les deux semaines.

Hermione était pressée de rentrer chez elle, mais avant de partir, elle se retourna vers l'arrière du train pour dire au revoir à un certain Serpentard.

Quand celui-ci sortit du wagon, il croisa son regard. Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main auquel il répondit avec un sourire avant de traverser le mur.

De l'autre côté du mur, les parents d'Hermione l'attendaient :

Mione, nous sommes si heureux de te revoir !

Enfin, papa et maman, cela ne fait que trois mois que l'on ne sait pas vu. Au fait, où est Ambre ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

Non, elle est à la maison. Il faut qu'elle évite de trop bouger encore une semaine.

Bien alors dépêchons nous, j'ai hâte de la voir !

Une demi-heure plus tard, la famille Granger arrivait à la maison :

Ambre, où es-tu ?

Je suis là Hermione. Quelle joie de te revoir !

Oh, Ambre, tu m'as fait si peur.

Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant tout va bien, n'en parlons plus.

Alors que les deux sœurs se retrouvaient, les parents préparaient le repas et ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée, en famille, remplie d'amour et de chaleur.

La semaine se passa rapidement, trop aux yeux d'Hermione. On était déjà Samedi, et Ambre devait repartir aux USA :

Oh, Ambre, tu vas tellement me manquer !

Ne t'en fais petite sœur, nous nous reverrons en Février, à tes prochaines vacances, je viendrais une semaine chez maman et papa. Et puis, on s'écrira, je t'enverrai une lettre toutes les semaines par Hiboux-chrono. Il te reste encore une semaine de vacances, profites-en, par exemple, pour mettre à profit ce que je t'ai appris, tu devrais aller faire les boutiques.

J'irai à Pré-au-Lard mais je ne te promet rien, enfin on verra.

Les parents et Hermione dirent au revoir à leur fille qui disparut dans la cheminée en disant : New York.

On était déjà mardi et Hermione décida, comme prévu, d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Elle mit sa petite robe marron avec ses botes noires à talon ; un collier Jean Paul Gaultier et un soupçon de maquillage.

Papa, maman, je sors, je rentrerai ce soir.

Pas trop tard ma fille, sois prudente.

Elle utilisa la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva en moins de deux au centre de Pré-au-Lard. Elle décida de passer à l'une des nombreuses boutiques de Farce et Attrapes de Fred et Georges.

Losqu'elle arriva, les deux jeunes hommes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux :

Hermione, ne me dit pas que c'est toi !

Allons Georges, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ouah, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as changé…

Merci les garçons mais vous savez, à Poudlard, sans vous, on s'ennuit, il n'y a plus de piment dans la nourriture, plus de choco-grenouilles qui explosent en classe … Enfin bon, Rusard est plus heureux.

C'est vrai qu'on en a fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard

Oui, en tout cas, ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous revoir, Ron ne donne jamais de vos nouvelles. J'essayerai de repasser vous voir dans la semaine

Pas de problème Hermione, reviens quand tu veux.

Au moment de se dire au revoir et de quitter la boutique, un autre élève de Poudlard sortait d'une boutique voisine qui vendait des équipements de Quidditch. Dès qu'il aperçut la belle gryffondor, il se cacha derrière un stand présentant le tout nouveau Nimbus 2006. La jeune femme se promena ainsi toute la journée à Pré-au-Lard, de boutiques en boutiques, parfois dénichant des vêtements splendides mais parfois ne trouvant rien. Elle était toujours suivit par le mystérieux étranger que vous aurez tous reconnu : Sir Drago Malefoy !

Il la suivait partout, la contemplait de loin sans jamais se faire repérer. Lorsque celle-ci entra dans la fameuse boutique qu'elle connaissait bien : Magic Chanel. Le magasin était complètement en vitres, Drago pouvait donc la voir de l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle entra, un membre du personnel se rua sur elle pour la servir. Il lui proposait de nombreuses robes qu'elle essayait les unes après les autres. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres mais ils choisissait celles aux décolletés plongeants et fendues jusqu'à la cuisse. Drago l'admirait de loin, elle était vraiment parfaite. Le serveur, lui, se rinçait l'œil et regardait Hermione sous toutes les coutures. Cela ne plaisait pas à Drago. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui pour lui aire comprendre qu'on ne mâte pas Hermione Granger comme ça, seul LUI avait eu le privilège d'aller jusque là. Il n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas se montrer devant Hermione.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle essaya une des robes, le serveur mi ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Hermione le repoussa mais celui-ci ne s'emblait pas enlever ses mains. Elle décida alors de s'en aller et retourna alors dans sa cabine pour se changer.

Drago profita qu'elle n'était pas là pour courir dans la boutique se jeter sur le vendeur:

Ne regarde plus jamais cette fille comme ça, tu m'entend ! Ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Le serveur n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que Drago était déjà sortit du magasin. Hermione sortit de sa cabine, ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir et sortit de la boutique. Il était déjà tard et elle décida de rentrer. Elle utilisa à nouveau la poudre de cheminette et rentra chez elle, heureuse mais fatiguée.

A l'issue de ces deux semaines, Hermione n'avait pas cessé de penser à Drago. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête et faisait tout pour l'oublier ; sans succès.

Enfin, la rentrée arriva. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents sur le quai de la gare et embarqua dans le Poudlard Express. Comme à l'allée, les quatre maisons étaient séparées. Hermione, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le même compartiment, heureux de se revoir. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances et discutèrent durant tout le trajet avec de nombreuses crises de rire.

En sortant du train, Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle venait d'apercevoir Dra…


	15. MESSAGE

Coucou nos ptits loulous

Juste un petit message pour vous dire qu'on est vraiment désolées mais la suite ne viendra que le 16 juillet, car pour l'instant, nous partons en vacances sans possibilités de poster de nouveaux chapitres mais en revenant vous en aurez 2 d'un coup pour la peine! (LOL)

On vous dit à tous à dans deux semaines (même pas!)

Gros bizoux nos ptits loulous! (marque de fabrique LOL)

Chalix


	16. Chapter 13 Surprises

Coucou nos ptits loulous,

Alors là, on est super contentes : pleins de reviews à chaque chapitre ! C'est super ! Cela nous a donné envie de mettre la suite !

Alors pour tous, BONNE LECTURE (en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant)

N.B. miniblonde07  alors la MDR ta review ! On adore le rouge, attention et il nous monte d'ailleurs aux joues mdr ! Gros bisous à toi ! (tss pas de ça entre nous lol)

Petite mise au point : en réalité, les auteurs sont au nombre de deux et pour répondre à certaines questions, nous sommes des filles (LOL)

**Chapitre 13 "SURPRISES"**

_Rappel _: _En sortant du train, Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle venait d'apercevoir Dra… _

Elle fut vite coupée de ses pensées par la voix rauque de Hagrid qui engueulait les premières années :

Mais enfin, remuez-vous, ça y est, les vacances c'est fini, vous n'y retournerez qu'à Noël. D'ici là, tachez de rester sages.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les élèves étaient à nouveaux rassemblés autour des tables dans la grande salle. Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que vous vous êtes ressourcés. Vous attaquez l'une des périodes les plus difficiles de l'année. Elle est essentielle à votre réussite. Dans deux jours, c'est Noël, vous pourrez à nouveau retourner dans vos familles pour quelques jours. (Sauf les 7ème année), profitez-en, vos prochaines vacances ne seront qu'en Février.

Ce communiqué ne s'adresse qu'aux septièmes années : pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore trouvé leur habit de bal ou leur cavalière, dépêchez-vous, celui-ci est dans deux jours. De plus, j'espère que d'ici-là, vos préfets en chefs auront terminé l'organisation de la Salle. Les cadeaux de vos familles vous seront directement distribués dans vos chambres la veille du bal.

Sur ce, bonne appétit à tous.

Comme à la rentrée, les tables se recouvrèrent de nourriture et tous, se goinfrèrent heureux de se revoir.

Cependant, une Gryffondor et un Sepentard ne cessaient de se lancer des coups d'oeils. Dès que l'un voyait que l'autre le regardait, il tournait rapidement la tête pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps si Dumbledore n'avait pas annoncé la fin du repas.

Tous les élèves regagnèrent alors leurs premiers cours.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'avaient eut aucun cours en commun de la journée. Le soir venu, lorsqu'Hermione regagnait sa salle commune, en entrant, elle vit Drago. Il était de dos et ne pouvait donc la voir.

Elle le détailla de haut en bas, il était vraiment parfait ; des épaules carrées, des fesses fermes, et il était incroyablement musclé.

Il se retourna alors vers elle et plongea ses beaux yeux gris dans les yeux noisette de la gryffondor.

Ces yeux autrefois, froids et distants étaient aujourd'hui, uniquement pour elle, doux et remplis d'émotions, il prit alors la parole :

Alors, comment ce sont passées tes vacances, ta soeur va bien ?

"Il s'en rappelle

Il est vraiment génial si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui sauterai dessus

Non enfin Hermione, un peu de tenue, tu viens de le voir et puis après tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous depuis la rentrée, essaie de rester calme.

Mais il est tellement... parfait !"

Oui elle va beaucoup mieux, elle est repartie aux U.S.A

Bon et bien tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore...

"Pour une fois, je n'ai pas dit le vieux

je m'étonne moi-même dis donc..."

... Il vaudrait mieux s'activer à préparer la salle, on n'est pas en avance

"Oh qu'est ce qu'il est beau..."

Oui... euh... oui, tu as raison, allons-y.

Les deux préfets se dirigèrent vers la salle de fêtes. Une fois arrivés, il s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent l'organisation. Ils s'entendaient très bien jusque là, quand Drago dit :

Sur les murs, on gravera à l'aide d'un sort, des fresques vertes et argentées...

Et pourquoi ça ?

Et bien parce que ce sera splendide.

Hermione prit un air faussement outré et dit en rigolant :

Ah oui, et pourquoi devrions-nous mettre les couleurs de môssieur !

Ah oui c'est comme ça !...

Drago se jeta sur Hermione et commença à la chatouiller :

Alors, madame, quelles couleurs allons-nous mettre ?

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle explosait de rire tellement Drago la chatouillait :

D'acc...d'accord...Dra...Drago...c'est bon ...

Drago s'arrêta alors.

Elle venait de l'appeler encore une fois par son prénom. Drago ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas risquer de perturber ce moment avec elle.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle se jeta à son tour sur lui tout en le chatouillant. Il rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les deux préfets en chef passèrent ainsi la soirée à rire et à s'amuser tout en préparant le bal.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans leur salle commune et montèrent dans leur chambre respective. En arrivant, Hermione vit au pied de son lit des tonnes de cadeaux plus ou moins gros. Drago, lui, en avait que deux : un de ses parents, un Nimbus 2006, et un de sa bande, un album photos de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Mais, il n'en avait rien à faire, une seule l'intéressait.

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'à côté

Hermione ouvrait ses cadeaux un à un. Elle reçut des livres sur les grands sorciers célèbres de Harry et Ron ainsi qu'une lettre:

_Chère Hermione adorée, _

_Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas te donner nos cadeaux nous mêmes, comme tu le sais, nous n'avons pas accès aux appartements des préfets en chef. _

_Nous espérons que nos cadeaux te plaisent, tu ne les avais pas encore ceux-là !_

_Au moment où tu ouvriras tes cadeaux, nous serons probablement avec Cho et Dina mais nous nous voyons demain au bal._

_En attendant, nous te souhaitons un joyeux noël !_

_H. Potter et R. Weasley_

Elle ouvrit le second, c'était un T-shirt avec les inscriptions "I love New York" de sa sœur, accompagnée d'une carte :

_Ma petite Mione chérie, _

_Mon séjour à New York se passe bien, je rencontre beaucoup de gens et je m'ouvre à de nouveaux horizons. _

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plait, moi j'ai bien reçu ton cadeau (c'était un carde magique qui faisait défiler toutes les photos d'Hermione et d'Ambre depuis leur plus jeune âge)._

_D'ici là, je te souhaite un très joyeux noël, n'oublis pas que tu es une fille alors mets en pratique ce que je t'ai appris._

_Je t'embrasse très fort…_

_Ta sœur qui t'aime._

Elle fut très émue à la lecture de cette lettre. Elle reçut également cinquante Gallions d'or de ses parents avec un petit mot :

_Notre Mione chérie,_

_Cela ne fait que quelques jours que tu as quitté la maison, et tu nous manques déjà. Nous ne connaissons pas les nouvelles modes chez les sorciers, nous te donnons donc quelques Gallions, tu choisiras ce qui te plairas à Pré-au-lard. Nous avons bien reçut ta lettre pour tes vœux et nous te donnons les nôtres._

_Joyeux noël ma puce, nous t'aimons très fort…_

_Papa et Maman._

Elle continuait de déballer ses présents et tomba sur une lettre apparemment du professeur Dumbledore.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_J'ai appris la guérison de votre sœur et en suit très heureux. En raison des récents évènements, je tenais tout de même à vous demander la plus grande prudence. Le mal progresse de jours en jours et la vigilance est de rigueur._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne tiens pas à gacher ces fêtes de fin d'année._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël à vous et à vos amis._

_A. Dumbledore_

Elle eut également de nombreux autres cadeaux : du maquillage venant de ses amies Dina, Cho et Lavande ; des anciens écrits sur des animagus du professeur Mac Gonagall…

Mais son attention était attiré par une petite boîte au milieu de tous, emballé dans du papier vert et argent.

Elle déchira le papier et en sortit un coffret en velour noir : lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Elle eut le souffle coupé et son cœur manqua un battement. La boîte renfermait une magnifique parure verte émeraude : un collier, une paire de boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet assortis à sa robe de bal. Hermione sut tout de suite d'où venait le cadeau. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire tant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était splendide. Elle décida de ne rien dire à Drago et de lui faire la surprise en les portant le soir du bal.

Après toutes ces émotions, Hermione s'allongea sur son lit pour dormir. Elle pensait au beau Serpentard :

"C'est incroyable ce qu'il m'a offert est si beau, je n'en revient pas

Il a tellement changé ; je le savait déjà mais là je peux vraiment l'affirmer :

Oui Hermione, tu es amoureuse de Drago Malefoy."

De l'autre côté du mur, un Serpentard pensait lui aussi à une certaine Gryffondor et espérait que son cadeau lui avait plus. Ils s'endormirent ainsi en pensant l'un à l'autre.


	17. Chapter 14 Le bal de noël 1ère partie

**Chapitre 14 "LE BAL DE NOËL" (première partie)**

_Rappel : De l'autre côté du mur, un Serpentard pensait lui aussi à une certaine Gryffondor et espérait que son cadeau lui avait plus. Ils s'endormirent ainsi en pensant l'un à l'autre._

Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant le bal et Hermione décida de passer tout son temps à essayer plusieurs coiffures et plusieurs types de maquillages.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard s'activaient et s'exerçaient à la danse chacun enfermé dans leur chambre. Les filles se faisaient belles et les garçons attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir les admirer.

Le bal débutait à 20h00 ; il était déjà 19h30 et c'était le moment pour tous de se préparer.

Hermione opta pour des cheveux bouclés à l'anglaise qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle enfila ensuite la robe offerte par Drago ainsi que la parure. Elle était splendide ; les bijoux scintillaient et faisaient ressortir les couleurs sombres de la robe. Elle était vêtue de la tête aux pieds en vert avec des touches de noires et d'argentées. Elle choisit des chaussures noires rappelant la ceinture de la robe. Elle termina sa toilette par une touche de maquillage : du far à paupières argenté, du rouge à lèvres rouge sang et une touche de blush pour accentué la rougeur de ses joues ainsi qu'un soupçon de parfum "Amor Amor".

Non loin de là, un Serpentard terminait, lui aussi, de se préparer. Drago avait choisit un costume noir pour s'allier parfaitement avec la robe d'Hermione. Il mit une cravate verte émeraude. Il ne plaqua pas ses cheveux comme il le faisait les autres années, mais il les laissa tomber devant ses yeux. Il était réellement très beau. Son costume faisait ressortir sa forte musculature ainsi que ses biceps.

A 20h00 tapante, les élèves descendirent à la Grande Salle, ils étaient tous émerveillés devant leurs cavalier(e)s mais aussi de la décoration de la salle de fêtes. En effet, Hermione et Drago avaient réalisé une décoration époustouflante : des fresques magiques défilaient sur les murs, la salle avait été réorganisée avec de nombreuses petites tables rondes faites pour pas plus de huit personnes, les bougies étaient entourées de cercles rouges et au fond, la piste de danse était accompagnée d'un équipement pour le DJ très connu dans le monde des sorciers : Magic Guetta.

Les préfets en chef devaient présider le bal et devaient donc arriver les derniers dans la salle.

Drago était déjà dans le hall, en bas des escaliers et attendait Hermione. Celle-ci apparut enfin et descendit lentement les marches l'unes après l'autres. Il perdit son souffle, il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes ; plus la belle gryffondor se rapprochait de lui, plus il battait fort.

"…Je…C'est…incroyable !

Je n'ai jamais vu de pareille beauté …

Elle est si belle aucune sang pure ne lui arrive à la cheville

Elle est digne d'être la princesse des Serpentards

Peu importe d'où elle vient, je sais à présent que je l'aime

Je le voit bien, mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort."

La jeune femme, elle, était également perdue dans ses pensées.

"Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

J'espère qu'il n'est pas déçu, en tout cas, moi je ne le suis pas

Il est trop beau, vraiment canon !

Son costume le met si bien en valeur, même sans ça, il est magnifique !

Je me rends compte à quel point je suis tombée amoureuse de lui …

Cela me fait peur, et si mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?"

Les deux préfets ne voulaient pas se trahir et essayèrent donc de cacher leurs émotions tant bien que mal.

Tu es … magnifique !

Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Drago présenta son bras à la jeune femme qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

Dans la salle de bal, tous les élèves étaient déjà arriver et n'attendaient plus que l'entrée des préfets. Ceux-ci attendaient devant la salle lorsque le Serpentard poussa les deux portes…

Les deux préfets rentrèrent alors sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Ils n'en revenaient pas ; ils se dégagèrent d'eux une aura impénétrable qui les entourait. Ils formaient le couple parfait admiré par tous les élèves. Certains n'en revenaient pas :

Tu te rends compte Dina, Dire que l'année dernière ils se détestaient, si je ne les connaissaient pas, je jurerais qu'ils sont ensemble et fou l'un de l'autre.

D'autres voyaient ça d'un très mauvais œil :

Non mais regarde ça Goyle, Drago a l'air complètement ga-ga devant une sang de bourbe !

Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute Fredo, ils ont l'air d'être fait pour être ensemble…

Tu es fou ! Enfin, c'est une fille de Moldus !

D'autres avaient très peur des conséquences :

Tu as vu Ron, on croirait qu'ils sont venus en couple.

Ne dit pas de bêtises Harry ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils se détestent !

Finalement, personne ne savait de quoi il retournait. Chacun se disait que les préfets essayaient de faire bonne figure pour le bal. Sans trop penser qu'il pourrait y avoir plus qu'une simple obligation.

En tant que préfets en chef, Hermione et Drago devaient ouvrir le bal. Drago présenta alors sa main à Hermione :

M'accorderiez vous cette danse, belle Gryffondor ?

Hermione rougit à ses paroles mais cela se mêla avec son maquillage si bien que personne ne s'en aperçut.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la piste, le Dj mit un slow qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quel couple. Hermione et Drago essayaient de ne pas se laisser aller et de rester le plus normal possible.

Drago posa l'une de ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione et lui prit la main avec l'autre. Le slow commença et les deux préfets entamèrent leur danse en se regardant dans les yeux. Plus rien n'existait, ils étaient dans leur monde, il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils étaient impressionnés de voir tout ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de l'autre : des sentiments si forts qu'il était impossible pour l'un autant que pour l'autre de les cacher. Ils se découvraient comprenant alors l'ampleur de leurs sentiments, l'amour qu'ils les unissait, sans pour autant se les avouer, de peur de faire fausse route : autour d'eux, les élèves étaient plus étonnées que jamais, c'était historique, la première fois qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor dansaient de cette façon, ils avaient l'air … amoureux. Les autres essayaient de se ramener à la raison :

"Non mais réfléchis, ils ne sont pas amoureux, on parle d'Hermione et de Drago, les ennemis de toujours !"

D'autres fumaient de rage :

Tu as vu Harry, tu as vu comment ils dansent !

Oh… je suppose que ce doit être un supplice pour Hermione.

A ce moment la, emportée par toutes les émotions qui les unissaient posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago.

Oui, effectivement, elle a l'air très malheureuse !

Ecoute Ron, je ne sais pas quoi en penser mais ne la juge pas si vite, elle doit avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi.

Ron grommelait dans son coin alors que la danse se finissait.

Les deux préfets furent tirés sauvagement de leurs rêveries par une nouvelle musique beaucoup plus dynamique. Ils avaient la tête qui tournait par toutes les émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils regagnèrent alors leur table pour s'en remettre. A leur table, étaient réunit Ron et Dina, Harry et Cho, et pour leur grand malheur, Fredo accompagné de Jane, une Serdaigle qui avait l'air très simplette.

Les plans de tables avaient été choisit par Dumbledore, lui-même (toujours dans son projet de rassembler les maisons) et les deux préfets n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire. Ils se retrouvaient donc, malgré eux, avec l'un des pires de Serpentard : Fredo Dignur.

Bravo pour votre numéro ! On y a presque cru tout à 'heure.

Foutu lui la paix Fredo, vas plutôt danser avec ta nouvelle groupie !

Oui, au moins, c'est une sang pure…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago se leva, fou de rage, et quitta la salle avec colère. Il alla dans le parc ; au vent frais, il espérait se calmer. Il aurait voulu lui coller une bonne droite mais n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas se trahir en dévoilant son manque d'intêtet pour la différence de classe entre les sangs purs et les sangs impurs.

Hermione courrait derrière lui pour le rejoindre.


	18. Chapter 15 Le bal de Noël 2ème partie

Coucou les ptits loulous,

On vous écrit pour vous dire que nous partons en vacances demain et qu'il sera un peu difficile de mettre des chapitres. Nous ferons notre possible mais on ne vous garantit rien. Voilà, nous espérons en tout cas que cela ne vous fera pas fuir…

Bonne lecture et bonne vacance à tous !

Chalix

**Chapitre 15 "LE BAL DE NOËL" (Deuxième partie)**

_Rappel : Oui, au moins, c'est une sang pure…_

_Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago se leva, fou de rage, et quitta la salle avec colère. Il alla dans le parc ; au vent frais, il espérait se calmer. Il aurait voulu lui coller une bonne droite mais n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas se trahir en dévoilant son manque d'intérêt pour la différence de classe entre les sangs purs et les sangs impurs._

_Hermione courrait derrière lui pour le rejoindre._

Fredo dit alors à Harry :

Et bien, et bien, je crois que notre prince est vraiment amoureux de votre sale sang de bourbe.

Ron ne pouvait plus se retenir, il cria :

Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ! Ne la traite plus jamais comme ça tu m'entends !

Oui, n'empêche que moi, je vous le dis : ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et ils vont plutôt bien ensemble, le traître et l'impure !

Harry se leva alors d'un coup et lui mit un coup de poing magistral dans le nez.

Rogue arriva en courant :

Vous trois, dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Au même moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Albus, ce n'est pas une franche réussite. Avoir mis des serpentards avec d'autres maisons autour d'une même table, voilà où cela nous mène.

Patience, Minerve, patience…

Au même moment dans le parc, au clair de lune

Hermione appelait Drago en essayant de le retrouver :

Drago, où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer, il ne voulait pas lui expliquer sa conduite, ce serait lui avouer ses sentiments, il avait trop peur.

Elle le découvrit finalement assis contre un arbre, les genoux repliés et la tête dans ses mains.

Enfin, te voilà ! Mais voyons, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Tu sais, on m'a dit bien plus et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'on me traite, moi, de sang de bourbe te déplait. Enfin c'est vrai tu m'as insultée tellement de fois et bien pire, et je…

Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est parce que je t'aime.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre où étais-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

Non, cela ne pouvait être possible, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas lui, lui qui l'avait toujours haït, pas elle une sang de bourbe, une fille de moldus. Il y avait tellement de filles plus belles qu'elle, de sang pures…

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Drago comprit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer en milles morceaux, il le sentait battre de douleur ; il avait envie de pleurer.

Il voulait conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait à présent et se leva pour partir, blessé et meurtri…

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, plus triste que jamais, elle le reteint en lui prenant la main.

Pour seule réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. La nature voulant que les Hommes doivent respirer pour vivre, ils durent se séparer, leurs yeux décryptant ce que l'autre ressentait.

Moi aussi… je crois… je crois que je t'aime.

Drago se sentit revivre, son cœur battait si fort mais cette fois d'amour et de passion. Jamais personne ne lui avait procuré un tel bonheur.

Il aurait voulu exploser, il se serait déjà éparpiller si son enveloppe corporelle ne le retenait pas. Chacun se sentait renaître et se perdait dans les yeux de l'autre.

Il la serra alors encore plus dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur les lèvres. Et alors, sans s'y attendre, ils disparurent en un "flop".

Ils n'eurent pas la surprise d'atterrir en plein milieu de la chambre de Drago. Ils comprirent vite que seuls leur désir et leur amour les avaient fait transplaner dans ce lieu. Ils devaient alors s'aimer au delà de tout pour réussir pareil sort.

Ils continuaient à s'embrasser lorsque la distance entre eux leur parut trop grande. La barrière que constituaient leurs vêtements était en trop.

Drago commença alors à soulever le bas de la robe de la jeune femme. Elle ne protestait pas, elle n'avait jamais eu un tel désir pour personne. De son côté, elle passait ses mains sous le costar de son bien-aimé, frôlant son torse musclé de ses longs doigts fins. Il se sentait frémir à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses mains sur lui. Bien sûr, il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes et il n'en était pas à sa première fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était la première fois qu'il avait le faisait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il commença alors à baisser la fermeture éclair dans le dos de la Gryffondor, elle sentit un feu naître en elle.

Elle lui ôta sa veste de costume ainsi que sa chemise alors qu'il descendait de plus en plus la fermeture de sa robe. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout, Hermione rougit, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard. Il lui enleva sa robe et contempla avec envie le corps de sa bien-aimée.

Elle était aussi pleine de désir et d'impatience et commençait à descendre le pantalon de son amant. Drago fit alors un large sourire. Elle le baissa complètement et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements l'un face à l'autre. Ils s'admiraient et Drago la prit alors dans ses grands bras musclés, la souleva et la posa délicatement sur son lit comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Alors qu'il s'allongeait à ses côtés et qu'il commençait à l'embrasser, Hermione prit peur : certes, c'était la première fois qu'elle aimait mais elle ne se sentait pas prête, pas maintenant et surtout pas si tôt.

…Drago…je…je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne suis pas prête.

Ne t'en fait pas, je saurais attendre, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Il faut que ce soit parfait.

« Il est incroyable

Pas comme les autres, je l'aime tellement »

Oh, Drago tu es tellement exceptionnel. Mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher et préfère être prête. Je me rends compte à quel point je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Drago s'empara de ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un dans l'autre.


	19. Chapter 16 L'amour avec un grand A

Chapitre 16 « L'AMOUR AVEC UN GRAND A » 

_Rappel : Oh, Drago tu es tellement exceptionnel. Mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher et préfère être prête. Je me rends compte à quel point je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Drago s'empara de ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras._

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un dans l'autre 

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête : tous ses sentiments, la révélation de Drago sans oublier sa compréhension face à son désir d'attendre. Elle souriait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles sans se douter qu'un serpentard avait les yeux braqués sur elle et la regarder se réveiller. Elle avait sa tête posée contre son torse et la main de celui-ci autour de sa taille.

Elle leva sa tête et rencontra les yeux bleu-acier de son bien-aimé. Ils n'étaient plus comme avant, ils avaient changé, ils n'avaient plus cette lueur froide qui les animait, il savait la faire disparaître juste pour elle, en un mot, il l'aimait.

Bonjour, belle étrangère, bien dormi ?

Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

Ils s'embrassèrent lorsqu'Hermione mit fin au baiser :

Il est déjà 11h00, nous avons cours dans à peine un quart d'heure, il faut nous préparer.

Dis-moi, comment arrives-tu à penser aux cours dès le matin ?

Oh et bien peut-être tout simplement parce que je suis une gryffondor (elle le dit en le taquinant).

Ah oui ?

Les yeux du serpentard étaient emplis de malice et il se rua hors de lui pour lui courir après.

Tu vas voir si moi, je suis incapable de réfléchir au réveil.

Il courait après elle pour la chatouiller, ils rigolaient ensemble mais elle réussit à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

C'était sûr, à partir d'aujourd'hui, rien n'allait être comme avant.

Hermione prit une douche rapidement et entra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle mit l'une de ses plus belles robes de sorcière.

En descendant à la salle commune, elle vit Drago qui l'attendait :

-Enfin, tu es là ma chérie, je t'attendais. Tu es très jolie comme d'habitude.

Mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Monsieur Malefoy.

Sérieusement, crois-tu que nous devrions aller en cours ensemble ?

Comment ça ?

Bah, tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de dévoiler notre relation aux autres. Tu vas t'attirer les foudres des Serpentards et moi des Gryffondors…

Je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'on soit ensemble.

Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison mais je ne sais pas si Rogue serait ravi de voir une Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui s'aiment.

Je sais mais je ne me vois pas passer une journée sans te parler et sans t'embrasser.

Ca va être très dur mais nous devrons nous contenir en présence des autres.

Oui et puis rien ne m'empêche de te voler un baiser au détour d'un couloir.

Surtout, ne te gêne pas, et nous nous verrons à la fin des cours, ici, dans notre salle commune.

Oui, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

Drago lui avait pris les mains et lui donna un baiser furtif.

Et bien, pars devant, nous nous verrons ce midi à la salle commune.

A tout à l'heure mon amour.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, à leurs cours respectifs : Potions pour Drago et Arithmancie pour Hermione.

En arrivant en cours, Harry et Ron se ruèrent sur Hermione :

Alors, Hermione, où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout après l'esclandre de Drago et de Fredo.

Tout de même, Harry, je me demande pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. Sûrement encore une de ses idées tordues.

Et bien, à vrai dire les garçons, j'étais très fatiguée et je suis allée me coucher tout de suite après.

C'est dommage, tu as manqué tout le bal.

« S'ils savaient que je n'ai rien manqué du tout, au contraire… »

Oui, oh ce n'est pas grave.

Le professeur d'Arithmancie prit alors la parole :

Dis donc vous m'avez l'air très en forme les trois Gryffondors là-bas ! Ca tombe bien, vous êtes en trinômes pour les expériences d'aujourd'hui. Allez, dépêchez-vous, tous, dispersez-vous dans la salle, nous allons commencer.

Durant tout le cours, Harry et Ron ne cessèrent de poser des questions à Hermione pour savoir si elle allait bien, pourquoi elle était si fatiguée… Elle en avait assez. Heureusement, le cours se finissait et elle put enfin sortir de la salle.

Hermione décida de faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque afin de relever quelques informations pour le cours d'Arithmancie. Elle choisit donc un livre, le feuilleta et prit quelques notes. Elle était très concentrée lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas vu qui c'était mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait avoir fini rapidement. C'est alors que quelqu'un l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle le reconnu tout de suite : Drago.

Drago, tu m'as fait peur.

Encore en train de bosser. C'est une manie chez toi ?

Il la souleva du siège, la mit droite devant lui et la colla sur son torse. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quand soudain l'horloge sonna.

Pars devant Drago, je dois ranger mes livres. A tout à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure ma chérie.

Drago partit donc devant et Hermione rangea ses livres pour ensuite quitter la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des gryffondors, à sa place habituelle. Elle jeta un regard à celle des Serpentards pour s'arrêter sur le plus beau de tous qui lui souriait, les yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Fredo les regardait non loin de là, écœuré par cette scène d'amour.

Hermione dut tourner la tête lorsqu' Harry et Ron arrivèrent et s'assirent en face d'elle.

Et bien, j'ai une de ces faims.

Oui, moi aussi.

Oh non, cet après-midi, nous avons cours de potions et je n'ai rien révisé.

Moi, non plus mais ce n'est pas grave et puis je suis sûre qu'il n'osera pas nous interroger aujourd'hui avec tous ce qui s'est passé au lac la dernière fois.

Harry et Ron avaient les yeux écarquillés :

Hermione, tu es malade, tu te sens bien…

Oui, je vais très bien, arrêtez enfin ! (Merde lachez moi la grappe)

Mais c'est la première fois que tu ne révises pas tes leçons et cela m'étonne de toi !

Bon écoute, ce n'est pas un drame. Passons à autre chose si vous le voulez bien.

Le repas se passa en toute tranquillité. Une fois fini, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : Botanique avec les Serdaigle.

Ils rentrèrent dans la serre et se mirent à leurs places habituelles :

Non, ne vous asseyez pas, aujourd'hui vous travaillerez en binôme.

Mademoiselle Granger avec Mademoiselle Trévor, Monsieur Potter avec Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Weasley avec Mademoiselle Marguerite, …

A ces mots, Dina sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en elle, elle savait que Natalia était une "dragueuse invétérée" et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pique **SON** Ron.

Dina, c'est la première fois que nous travaillons ensemble mais quelque chose me dit que tu aurais préféré être avec Ron.

Dina rougit mais acquiesça de la tête.

Mais alors, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de sortir avec toi ?

Je suis trop timide et puis ce sont les garçons qui doivent faire le premier pas, non ?

Oui mais tu sais avec Ron, ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver, il est encore plus timide que toi.

Au même moment à la table d'à côté

Neville, poses ça, tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un !

En quelques secondes, on entendit un "boom" : Neville venait de faire exploser leur table.

Après deux heures et demi de Botanique, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle avec une demie heure de liberté avant le dîner.


	20. Chapter 17 Une ombre à l'horizon

**Chapitre 17 "UNE OMBRE A L'HORIZON"**

_Rappel : Après deux heures et demi de Botanique, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle avec une demie heure de liberté avant le dîner._

Le soir passa rapidement, les élèves venaient de finir leur repas et sortaient de la Grande Salle.

Hermione, tu viens avec nous au dortoir, on va rigoler un peu avant de dormir.

"Désolée mais j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire"

Non Ron, désolée je dois me coucher tôt, je suis fatiguée.

Elle monta alors les escaliers menant à sa salle commune. En arrivant, elle vit Drago allongé sur le canapé rouge devant la cheminée où brûlaient quelques bûches.

On aurait dit un ange. Elle le contemplait sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger et se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Elle fut coupée par la voix de celui-ci :

Alors, tu me quittes comme ça ? Tu ne dis même pas bonne nuit à ton Serpentard préféré !

Non mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Drago prit alors un air ironique :

Je ne dormais pas, je me reposais les paupières…

Il se leva alors d'un coup et se rapprocha d'Hermione à toute vitesse, il l'enlaça tendrement et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment je vais supporter tous les jours comme ça ?

Oui, je suis comme toi mais heureusement nous avons plus de cours en commun demain.

Justement, ça va être encore plus dur de se contenir face aux autres si tu es près de moi.

Ils lui donna alors un baiser sur la nuque et lui dit :

Bien, je crois que nous pouvons aller dormir, demain s'annonce difficile.

Alors que Drago se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Hermione le reteint :

Et alors, où vas-tu comme ça ?

Bien dans ma chambre…

Tu comptes me laisser dormir toute seule ?

Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prête.

Nous pouvons dormir ensemble sans le faire, non ? Tu es incapable de te retenir ?

Drago lui fit alors un immense sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

Et bien et bien, tu es décidemment la meilleure des Gryffondors.

Hermione et Drago partirent donc tous les deux dans la chambre de ce dernier. Drago dormait toujours en boxer et torse nu ; Hermione avait opté pour une nuisette bleue ciel qui laissait apercevoir ses longues jambes. Quand Drago se retourna, il faillit se décomposer sur place en voyant Hermione.

Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et s'allongea dans son lit. Hermione rougissait à la vue de ce corps si bien sculpté.

Il se mit sur le bord et ouvrit les couvertures pour inviter Hermione à le rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea à ses côtés, contre lui.

Il était sur le dos et elle sur le côté, dans ses bras. Et là, sans le pouvoir, il eut une réaction comme les précédentes fois. Hermione qui était lovée contre lui le sentit et rougit de plus belle (autant dire qu'elle avait les joues en FEU).

Chacun fit comme si de rien n'était et s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore"

Tu vois Minerva je te l'avais dit ces deux là sont fait pour s'entendre!

Oui Albus, espérons que ça dure

En attendant, si ça continue ils vont pouvoir accomplir la prophétie qui les attendent

Mais quand leur annoncerons-nous l'existence de la prophétie ?

Il faut attendre encore un peu Minerva, leur histoires est trop récente il faut qu'ils soient sûrs de leur sentiments.

Oui Albus, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, un grand avenir les attends (ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs les ptits loulous).

Le lendemain matin, dans une certaine chambre des préfets, la plus belle des Gryffondors se réveillaient dans les bras du plus beau des Serpentards.

Les jours passaient, leur amour grandissait et ils pouvaient de moins en moins se séparer l'un de l'autre comme si quelque chose les ramenait inlassablement à l'autre, l'attirait pour ne plus le quitter.

A l'heure du déjeuner, dans la grande salle

Hermione fixait sans s'en rendre compte son amoureux à la table des serpentards lorsqu'un certain rouquin la tira de ses rêves:

Hermione ?

Ouh ouh hermione…

HERMIONE! (quel cornard ce mec!)

Oui, ah pardon, excuse-moi qu'est-ce que tu me disais?

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fixais la table des serpentards comme ça?

Hermione se mit alors à rougir très fort:

Mais…, enfin Ron… je ne regardais pas la table des serpentards quelle idée!

Harry la coupa alors :

Si si Mione tu les fixais et même Drago Malefoy plus précisément.

En fait je repensais que j'en avais vraiment assez de partager ma salle commune avec ce prétentieux ce… hum hum enfin vous voyez les garçons.

Oui, oui dirent-ils peu convaincus.

"ouf bon rattrapage Hermione

Là, j'ai vraiment faillit gaffer!"

bon on te laisse Mione on va à notre match de quiddich je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se leva et lui coupa la phrase :

Si si pour une fois, je viens avec vous les garçons, en plus comme je sais que Harry ne peut pas jouer (il s'est blessé au pied), je ne vais pas le laisser applaudir seul dans les gradins.

Super Mione, tu vas voir la raclée qu'on va encore mettre aux serpentards.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la grande salle, hermione passa les grandes portes non sans jeter un regard en arrière vers Drago qui lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret et un léger sourire.

Les gradins de Quiddich étaient dressés dans les couleurs des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui flottaient dans le vent. D'un côté les vert et argent et de l'autre les rouge et or. Tous acclamaient les attrapeurs respectifs de leurs maisons. Cédric Diggori remplaçait Harry pour ce match à cause de sa blessure. Les deux équipes volaient au-dessus du terrain et recevaient les acclamations de leur maison.

Harry et Hermione acclamaient Ron dans leurs gradins (les applaudissements de Hermione étaient également adressés en secret au prince des Serpentards).

Harry était très heureux de pouvoir partager des moments joyeux avec Hermione. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, les trois amis ne se voyaient pas souvent, Hermione passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque (enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient), et le soir elle ne venait plus jamais les rejoindre dans leurs dortoirs pour parler mais montait directement dans sa salle commune.

Il était vraiment content qu'elle soit là avec eux, il mit alors son bras par-dessus son épaule, en tout amitié. Elle lui fit alors un grand sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi heureuse d'être un peu avec ses amis, ils continuaient à applaudir avec le reste de la maison des Gryffondors. Non loin de là, un serpentard les surveillait, perché sur son balai, et voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce rapprochement.

Pourtant Drago Malefoy n'était pas réputé pour être jaloux, au contraire lui qui n'avait toujours eu les filles que pour une nuit, ce sentiment était tout nouveau et il ne savait comment le maîtriser. Il se sentait bouillir en lui-même :

"Non mais pour qui se prend-il ce Potter de malheur, il croit qu'Hermione est à lui ou quoi?

Toute façon, elle va le repousser, il va vite sortir de son petit délire le potter là!"

Mais Hermione, ne voyant même pas l'agacement de Drago, riait de plus belle avec Harry, son ami de toujours, son frère quasiment. Elle passa alors également son bras autour de son épaule et ils continuaient d'acclamer le match qui allait commencer.

Drago lui fulminait, sa jalousie commençait à se transformer en colère. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Cédric Diggori venait de lui passer devant à toute allure sur son balai, il poursuivait le vif d'or. Drago faillit tomber de son balai, mais il se rattrapa rapidement et se mit à poursuivre le vif d'or derrière Cédric.

Ils étaient tous les deux en chasse et les deux maisons criaient leur nom, on entendait des AH, OH, OUAH, quand les attrapeurs se rapprochaient de leur cible.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ce fut finalement Drago qui attrapa le vif d'or dans sa main gauche. Il fut applaudit par tous les Serpentards, mais une seul l'intéressait, il se tourna alors vers les gradins des Gryffondors, mais ce qu'il vit le remplit de colère : Harry était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée (à Drago) qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu lorsqu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or. Il se posa alors au sol, descendit de son balai et rentra avec fureur au château. Hermione le vit partir avec colère et ne comprit pas sa réaction :

"Mais pourquoi est-il en colère ?

Il ne serait pas jaloux tout de même.

Mais non, enfin il sait que je l'aime, je me fais des films pour rien".

Tous les élèves rentraient au château, les Serpentards étaient un peu déçus du départ précipité de leur attrapeur mais cela fut vite oublié, ils ne gardaient en tête que leur victoire, et le fait qu'ils avaient (pour une fois) écrasé les Gryffondors.

Au même moment dans la salle commune des préfets

Drago se remémorait la scène où Harry parlait dans l'oreille de celle qu'il aime.

"Se pourrait-il qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour ce Potter ?

Nan, c'est impossible, enfin Drago, il ne fait pas le poids contre moi.

Et puis, elle m'a bien prouvé qu'elle m'aimait, cela fait plus de deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble et, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne, si elle savait à quel point je l'aime".

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le bruit du tableau qui s'ouvrait, Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle commune et le fixait avec incompréhension.

Tout revint alors à l'esprit de Drago : les bras autour des épaules, les mots chuchotés à l'oreille…

Ca va, tu t'es bien amusée ?

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me racontes Drago ? Ne me dit pas que tu me fais une crise.

Oui, bien sûr. Si je t'agace à ce point, tu n'as qu'à retourner t'amuser avec Potter !

Le ton commençait à monter sérieusement et Hermione paraissait de plus en plus énervée.

Mais tu te sens mal Drago ? Harry est mon meilleur ami ; tu sais très bien ce

que je ressens pour toi mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser tomber mes amis…

Drago la coupa (la parole mdr)

Oui, c'est bien ce que je te dis, la prochaine fois tu iras t'amuser avec eux puisque tu les aimes tant.

Mais enfin Drago, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie de …

Drago était rouge de colère :

Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas envie de les voir !

Hein ? Dis moi pourquoi ?

PARCE QUE JE T'AIME …

Elle sortir alors en courrant et en pleurant de leur salle commune.

Drago restait planté là, il ne pouvait plus bouger, quel imbécile il avait été, et dire qu'il avait douté de ses sentiments, il savait pourtant le lien si fort qui les unissait, leur amour que personne ne soupçonnait et que même eux n'arrivaient pas à contenir. Drago aimait pour la première fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout.

Alors qu'il se maudissait lui-même, Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes, assise en boule dans un couloir sombre du château.

Elle pleurait déjà depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre :

Alors ma belle, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Fredo venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et regardait Hermione d'un œil qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Va-t-en Fredo, cela ne te regarde pas !

Il t'a largué comme toutes les autres pouffiasses qu'il a eut avant dans son lit. J'en étais sûr, il n'a pas changé !

Il commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle.

Ne t'approche pas de moi …

Il ignora les paroles de la belle Gryffondor et la releva d'un coup sec par les épaules.

Hermione commençait à trembler de peur. Elle se débattait avec fureur et criait pour qu'on l'entende.

Il l'a coinça contre le mur ; elle était bloquée entre son corps et la paroi dure.

LACHE-MOI ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS…

Il ricanait de ses paroles et reprit de plus belle ses attouchements.

Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Il commença à arracher ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve en sous-vêtements.

Elle pleurait alors à chaudes larmes, elle hurlait espérant qu'on l'entende.

finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

ALORS ? ALORS ?

Sera-t-elle sauvée ? Quelqu'un viendra-t-il à temps ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode

+ nos ptits loulous adorés


	21. Chapter 18 Déjeuner entre amis

Coucou nos ptits loulous,

Ca faisait un baïl, on est super contente de vous retrouver. On a passé des supers vacances dans le sud de la France, on espère qu'elles ont été supers aussi pour vous.

On est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment … désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais on n'avait pas d'ordinateur pour poster de nouveaux chapitres.

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews on a dépassé la 100ème et on est super happy! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux !

Pour la peine on vous met deux chapitres d'un coup, gros bizous à tous et bonne lecture…

Chapitre 18 "DEJEUNER ENTRE AMIS"

_Rappel : Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, cela ne durera pas longtemps. _

_Il commença à arracher ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve en sous-vêtements._

_Elle pleurait alors à chaudes larmes, elle hurlait espérant qu'on l'entende. _

Il la serrait alors fort contre son corps quand elle le sentit s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Elle ne voyait rien, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

Une chose était certaine, il venait de se recevoir un sort et pas n'importe lequel : "le stupefix".

Mais de qui ?

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode…

Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

On déconne …

Donc, comme on le disait, une chose était certaine, il venait de se recevoir un sort et pas n'importe lequel : "le stupefix". Alors que Fredo s'étalait aux pieds d'Hermione, celle-ci releva la tête, s'essuya les yeux. Drago se tenait devant elle, baguette levée, un air de dégoût au visage. Il était horrifié. Alors que Fredo reprenait connaissance, Drago se jeta sur lui, lui décrocha une droite dans la mâchoire en lui hurlant dessus :

COMMENT OSE-TU !

Drago était rouge de colère et on pouvait voir ses veines battre tellement il était furieux.

LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU LA TOUCHES JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE!

Fredo prit alors la fuite tandis qu'Hermione, ne sentant plus ses jambes, glissa le long du mur. Drago se précipita alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait mal, souillée. Il l'a porta alors jusqu'à leurs appartements privés.

Une fois arrivés, il l'a posa délicatement dans son lit sous les couvertures.

Il pensait qu'elle dormait et décida donc de rentrer dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit de faibles sanglots qui provenaient du lit. Il accourut alors auprès d'Hermione et l'as vit assise sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, l'enlaça tendrement en lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille :

J'ai… j'ai eut si peur…

Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant je suis là.

Tu m'as sauvé…Drago…je n'aurais jamais dû te faire de la peine avec Harry…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'interrompit.

Non, c'est moi le fautif. Comment ais-je pu croire que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Potter.

Il l'a pris alors par le menton et lui tourna la tête pour avoir les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Hermione.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'embrumèrent et elle lui répondit :

Moi aussi, Drago, je t'aime plus que tout.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors ; un baiser emplis d'amour et d'émotions.

Et comme chaque soir, ils s'endormirent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago furent réveillés par quelqu'un qui frappait fort au tableau de leur salle commune.

Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'émerger, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

Elle prit alors un air paniqué.

Mince, Drago, réveille-toi, il est déjà 12h00, on a dormit comme des loirs. Drago grommela un petit "hum" avant de se recevoir un coussin en pleine figure.

Allez, debout, je crois que quelqu'un a frappé au tableau.

Les coups redoublèrent alors et Harry commençait à s'impatienter.

Bon, Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Il est déjà 12h00, ne me dis pas que tu dors encore ?

Allez Drago, sors de ma chambre, je vais à la salle de bain m'habiller, Harry m'attends.

Drago prit alors un air coquin et lui dit :

Je peux t'accompagner à la salle de bain, si tu veux ?

Hermione lui fit alors un large sourire et lui dit :

Oui, c'est ça, pour l'instant tu vois bien que je suis pressée, ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements et sortit en courant de la salle de bain.

Elle fut stoppée par la voix de Drago :

Et mon bisous ? Tu m'oublis ?

Elle s'approcha alors et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le lâcha à bout de souffle. Il était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir à travers le tableau. Harry était en train de s'en aller lorsque Hermione le rattrapa.

Harry, je suis là !

Hermione, je pensais que tu n'étais pas là.

Oui…je…je n'avais pas entendu.

Harry ne paru pas convaincu mais laissa tomber.

Mione, nous avons une surprise pour toi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et lui fit un large sourire :

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Allez, Harry, dis le moi !

Celui-ci parut amusé et lui répondit :

Mais Mione, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, allez, ferme les yeux, tu le sauras dans quelques minutes.

Il la poussa alors en dehors du château, quand ils arrivèrent au parc, Hermione vit par terre une grande nappe dans les couleurs de Gryffondors avec pleins de victuailles et tous ses amis qui l'attendaient.

Harry…c'est pour…pour moi

Hermione était très émue de tant d'attention.

Oui, Mione on voulait te faire plaisir, on te voit si peu en ce moment, on voulait passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Ron intervint alors :

Ah, enfin! On croyait que vous vous étiez égarés ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on vous attend!

Tout le monde était réuni par terre, sur l'herbe autour de la nappe ; il y avait Ron, Dina, Harry, Cho, Ginny et bien sûr Hermione.

Ils rigolaient joyeusement en dévorant toute la nourriture installée au sol.

Alors, Hermione, t'es pas un peu crevée de bosser autant, Ron se plaint constamment que tu n'es jamais disponible, toujours en train de bosser dans ta salle commune.

Oui, Dina, c'est un peu vrai, mais les aspics arrivent à grands pas et il faut s'y mettre. Et vous alors, racontez-moi un peu les potins de Poudlard, tout ce qui se passe, en ce moment je ne suis pas très au courant.

Cho prit alors la parole :

Tu vas jamais le croire, Maria, une première année de Poufsouffle sort avec Cédric le septième année et qui plus est capitaine des Poufsouffles, quelle chanceuse !

Harry toussa alors bruyamment

HUM HUM…

Oui, enfin jveux dire pas aussi beau que le capitaine des Gryffondors

Harry se tourna alors vers Cho et l'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le monde.

Un léger malaise s'installa mais fut vite coupé par Ginny :

Bon… Hermione et si tu nous racontais comment se passe ta collocation avec Malefoy.

Cho et Harry, en manque d'oxygène cessèrent leur baiser et se tournèrent vers la concernée.

Euh… et bien … Non, en fait Drago et moi on s'ignore

Devant les yeux ébahis de ses amis elle compris vite sa faute.

A parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant !

Euh ... Non Non ... Désolé les garçons, vous comprenez, on est obligé de cohabiter ensemble, alors on a décidé d'être un minimum sociables.

« La bouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette, Hermione t'es une pro bon rattrapage ! »

Oui… bon pour une fois il est pas là, essayons d'en profiter et de parler d'autre chose (le CPE par exemple pour ou contre ? LOL).

Harry sembla soupçonneux de la gène de Hermione, cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle évitait ce genre de questions à propos de Drago.

Les 6 amis poursuivirent leur déjeuner à parler de tout et de rien.

Cho et moi, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard demain, quelqu'un veut venir avec no...

Harry ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait tous les deux en amoureux.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé les amis, c'est l'anniversaire de Cho demain, ce sera pour une prochaine fois

Ginny coupa court à la conversation et prit la parole :

Oui... Bon... Et si on rentrait, il commence à faire frais. (On est quand même en hiver MDR)

Ils rentrèrent donc tous au château.

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta tout en haut du château, dans sa salle commune. Elle chuchota le mot de passe « Drago est un beau goss » et entra sans faire de bruit.


	22. Chapter 19 Le concours

Chapitre 19 "LE CONCOURS"

_Rappel : Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta tout en haut du château, dans sa salle commune. Elle chuchota le mot de passe « Drago est un beau goss » et entra sans faire de bruit._

Elle traversa la salle pour arriver à sa chambre, bien décidée à étudier le nouveau sort appris lors du cours de DCFDM. En entrant, elle vit sur son lit, une jambe musclée qui dépassait des draps et une touffe de cheveux blonds sous le coussin. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa victime et s'allongea à ses côtés dans le lit baldaquin.

C'est pas possible tu dors encore, il serait temps de te réveiller mon cher Serpentard

Je t'attendais jolie Gryffondor, alors cette surprise, c'était quoi ?

Harry et les autres ont organisé un super pique-nique pour passer un peu de temps avec moi, ils sont a-do-ra-bles.

... Ah ouais ouais ... ils sont sympas...

D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une gaffe, on parlait de toi et je t'ai appelé par ton prénom

C'est dingue, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, en même temps ça se comprend tu es folle de mon corps, mon charisme, mon allur...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta sur lui, ils roulèrent sur le lit en s'emmêlant dans les draps de soie. Drago se retrouva sur Hermione et il l'embrassa avec passion.

Sachant qu'elle n'était pas prête, il se dégagea difficilement de l'étreinte.

Je vais prendre une douche, on se voit ce soir.

D'accord, je descends voir le professeur Mac Gonagall, elle voulait me voir

Ok, a tout à l'heure mon amour

Hermione pris son sac posé sur le canapé du salon et descendis en direction du bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

Elle toqua au tableau et annonça sa présence :

Professeur Mg Gonagall, c'est Hermione Granger, vous vouliez me voir ?

Entrez entrez Mlle Granger, je vous attendais.

Hermione prit place à côté du professeur :

J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer

De quoi s'agit-il, professeur ?

Figurez-vous que vous avez été nominée, vous ainsi que 7 autres élèves de Poudlard pour participer au prestigieux concours de Beaux Bâtons, en France.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait été choisit pour le programme le plus renommé dans le monde de la magie

Comme vous le savez sûrement, il s'agit d'une série d'épreuves organisées par l'école magique de beaux-batons.

8 élèves de chaque école de magie sont recrutés pour suivre ce programme qui se déroule seulement tous les 3 ans.

Dans chaque école, les meilleurs de chaque maison de 6ème et 7ème année soit 8 élèves (2 de Gryffondors : le meilleur des 6ème années et le meilleur des 7ème années et idem pour les 3 autres maisons) affrontent pendant 2 jours 4 épreuves, celle du Feu, de l'Air, de la Terre et de l'Eau. Le gagnant s'assure une gloire éternelle et une renommée internationale dans la magie.

Mille mercis, Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette nomination me fait plaisir

Bien, vous êtes l'une de nos meilleures élèves, vous l'avez amplement mérité, je compte sur vous pour avertir vos camarades participant également à ce concours.

Bien sur Professeur, et qui sont-ils ?

Je vous donne la liste, n'oubliez pas de les prévenir rapidement, seuls Jason et Jessica sont au courant. Le concours commence demain, j'accompagnerai tous les participants au portoloin vers 13h, ne soyez pas en retard miss Granger.

**Liste des participants de Poudlard au concours de beaux-batons :**

Poufsouffle

William maston pour les 6ème années

Pete Liu pour les 7ème années

Serdaigles

Anita teegue pour les 6ème années

Jason Wayans pour les 7ème années

Serpentards

Johanna Safin pour les 6ème années

Drago Malefoy pour les 7ème années

Gryffonfor

Jessica Davis pour les 6ème années

Hermione Granger pour les 7ème années

Hermione n'en revenait pas, en l'espace de 5 minutes à peine, non seulement, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait participer à un programme de renommée internationale, mais en plus que ce serait avec son chéri, elle décida alors de prévenir tous ceux nommés sur la liste et Drago en dernier.

Au même moment dans la chambre du Serpentard

Il sortait à peine de la douche qu'une voix perçante se fit entendre. Il eut juste le temps de mettre un boxer que Pansy déboula dans la chambre, un sourire coquin au visage.

Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce que tu fais là !

Et biens je me suis dit que cette Gryffondor de malheur ne serait pas là et que nous pourrions en profiter et puis, tu m'as manqué, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es plus venu me voir dans mon dortoir.

Tout en disant cela, Drago reculait pour éviter que Pansy ne s'approche trop de lui et finit par atterrir sur le lit. Il se mit sous les couvertures pour cacher son corps et leva une jambe pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche du lit.

C'est bon Pansy, j'en ai rien à faire de tes avances, si tu le permets j'aimerai me reposer alors dégage de ma chambre.

Mais celle-ci en avait décidé autrement. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un seul moment avec lui il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, elle se jeta alors sauvagement sur lui. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une certaine Gryffondor décida d'arriver dans la chambre de Drago.

Drago, Drago, tu ne vas jamais le croir...

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Alors? Alors? Ca vous a plu?

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode

Gros bizous nos ptits loulous…


	23. Chapter 20 Fin d'une belle histoire ?

Chapitre 20 "FIN D'UNE BELLE HISTOIRE ?"

_Rappel : C'est à ce moment précis qu'une certaine Gryffondor décida d'arriver dans la chambre de Drago._

_ Drago, Drago, tu ne vas jamais le croir..._

Elle fut stoppée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, dans le lit de celui qu'elle croyait être son amour, une fille était sur lui et il avait une jambe levée, de plus, il était à moitié habillé (n'oubliez pas qu'il sort de la salle de bain).

Elle en eut le souffle coupé et le coeur brisé en mille morceaux comme si on le lui avait arraché. Elle ne put rien dire, rien ne sortait de sa bouche, elle pût juste entendre malgré les larmes et la fuite qu'elle commençait à prendre en courant, Drago se lever et crier :

HERMIONE... HERMIONE... c'est pas ce que tu crois... je te promets reviens...

Hermione courait, courait devant elle, aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal. Drago, qui avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler un jean et une chemise, la suivait et voulait à tout pris la rattraper pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé de toute sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une seconde sans elle. Elle l'entendait déjà se rapprocher mais ne voulait surtout pas céder, écouter ses excuses, elle avait tout vu et jamais elle ne pourrait effacer ces images de la tête.

Elle empreinta alors le passage secret de droite et se retrouva dans la serre de botanique interdit aux élèves le week-end. Drago n'avait donc aucune chance de la retrouver. Il la chercha en vain, fouillant tous les couloirs, toutes les salles de cours,... La lune était déjà bien blanche, tous les élèves avaient dîné et Hermione restait introuvable.

Drago rentra alors à sa salle commune espérant de tout coeur qu'Hermione rejoindrait sa chambre (celle d'Hermione) pendant la nuit. Son rêve ne fut malheureusement pas exaucé et la belle Gryffondor passa la nuit au milieu des plantes. Elle avait complètement changé d'opinion. Refouler sa tristesse, sa peine et la remplacer par la colère était beaucoup plus facile que d'affronter Drago et ses explications. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots au détour d'un couloir ou derrière une statue... Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela : être aussi proche de quelqu'un, être indispensable à l'autre, avoir l'impression que la vie est impossible sans lui et qu'avant elle n'avait pas de sens. Et puis en l'espace de quelques secondes, ressentir l'une des pires douleurs qu'il est été donné d'éprouver. Hermione préférait être en colère et choisit la facilité : l'ignorer et essayer de reprendre une vie sans lui.

De son côté, Drago était accablé, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : lui expliquer les circonstances et l'énorme quiproquo. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant, il n'aurait jamais dû parler avec Pansy mais plutôt la virer à coups de pieds aux fesses. Mais aussi, Hermione était quelque peu agaçante : elle ne voulait même pas écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle aurait vite compris que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait. Mais non, elle préférait le fuir et l'ignorer. Il irait donc lui parler demain, elle serait bien obligée de l'écouter. C'est dingue, il n'aurait jamais fait cela pour personne auparavant. Cela l'aurait même arrangé pour larguer une fille, il était vraiment accro à cette Gryffondor.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi en pensant chacun à l'autre, pour l'un des pensées d'espoir et l'autre de profonde douleur.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Hermione sortit de la serre et se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et plus précisément le dortoir des filles. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser qui que ce soit et encore moins un certain Serpentard (dont on ne citera pas le nom). En arrivant dans la salle, elle se rendit compte de l'heure et décida d'attendre un peu avant d'aller parler à Ginny. Elle s'allongea alors sur le canapé et contempla les flammes de la cheminée. Elle ne pût alors retenir le torrent de larmes qu'elle avait refoulé hier et se mit à sangloter en silence, seule dans la salle des Gryffondors.

Que s'était-il passé ? Elle pensait tellement que Drago était l'homme de sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, qu'il la trompe. Il est vrai qu'il avait une réputation de tombeur et qu'il avait couché avec pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard (hormis les Gryffondors et les sangs impurs) il est vrai aussi qu'elle n'était pas prête encore mais s'il l'aimait vraiment, n'aurait-il pas eu le courage de l'attendre ? Au lieu de se retrouver avec cette Pansy. Non, il avait absolument eu besoin de tirer son coup. Les hommes sont vraiment tous les mêmes. Comment allait-elle faire à présent ? Comment cacher ses émotions et faire semblant qu'il n'est plus rien pour elle, qu'elle ne l'aime plus ? Alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, qu'il est l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle l'aimera pour l'éternité. Pourtant il le fallait, elle ne devait pas tomber dans le piège. Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans toutes ces questions, une main vint se poser sur son épaule.


	24. Chapter 21 Les ennuis continuent

Chapitre 21 "LES ENNUIS CONTINUENT"

_Rappel : Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans toutes ces questions, une main vint se poser sur son épaule._

Elle se retourna en sursaut, un soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

Ah, salut Harry... J'attends Ginny, je voulais lui parler avant de partir.

Comment ça partir ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne te l'ai pas dit, j'ai été choisie pour le concours de Beaux Bâtons...

...Wouaaahhhhh, mais c'est génial Mione ! Je suis super content pour toi.

Merci beaucoup Harry, je pars cet après-midi vers 13 heures, pourras-tu prévenir Ron et les autres ; avec tout ce qu'il y a à préparer, je n'aurai pas le temps de les voir.

Ok, compte sur moi. Et quand rentres-tu ?

Seulement dans 2 jours, le programme ne dure pas longtemps.

Et qui sont les autres participants ?

Nous sommes 8 : il y a Anita et Jason pour les Serdaigles, William et Pete pour les Poufsouffle, Malefoy et Joanna pour les Serpentard et bien sûr, Jessica et moi pour les Gryffondor.

Ah oui... Je vois qu'ils n'ont pris que les meilleurs. Et dire que tu te retrouves encore avec Malefoy, à croire qu'ils le font exprès.

A qui le dis-tu Harry...

J'aurai bien bavardé plus longtemps avec toi, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Cho au lac dans 5 minutes.

Ok Harry, tu l'embrasseras de ma part

Bien sûr Mione, bon courage pour le concours, je suis sûr que tu vas le remporter, tu es la meilleure.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta la salle et Hermione décida d'aller réveiller Ginny. Elle monta au dortoir et s'approcha de son lit. Elle la réveilla doucement :

Ginny...Ginny, réveille-toi, s'il te plait.

Hummmmm... Quoi... Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il faut absolument que je te parle

Ok, ok, ça va, j'arrive…

Elles descendirent toutes les 2 à la salle commune des Gryffondor où Ginny fit apparaître 2 bols de chocolats chauds sur la table.

Je suis vraiment désolée de te réveiller si tôt mais c'est assez important.

Je t'écoute.

Voilà : hier, Mac Gonagall m'a appris que j'étais sélectionnée pour le grand concours de Beaux Bâtons.

O la la, j'y crois pas ! La chance !

Merci Ginny... J'ai un service à te demander.

Vas-y, raconte moi tout.

Voilà : hier, je me suis engueulée avec Malefoy et ...

Ca m'étonne pas de ce conard, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait !

Oh bah tu sais il ne change pas... C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux surtout pas le voir avant de partir

Alors là je te comprends Hermione, déjà je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour cohabiter avec lui.

Oui, oui... C'est pour cela que ça me rendrait un immense service si tu pouvais aller me chercher quelques affaires pour le voyage dans ma chambre, je ne tiens absolument pas à le croiser.

Bien sûr Hermione, t'en fais pas.

Autre chose aussi...Malefoy a également été choisi pour le programme...

Et bah dit donc, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, ma pauvre Mione, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance

Oui, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que tu lui donnes sa convocation, met la simplement devant sa porte.

D'accord Hermione, je serai ravie de te rendre ce service. Je m'habille et je vais te hercher tes affaires, je déposerai la convocation devant sa porte, quel est le mot de passe ?

... Quoi ?

Bah oui le mot de passe, comment veux-tu que je rentre sinon. ?

Euh,... non non tu n'auras qu'à frapper au tableau et il viendra t'ouvrir.

Bon d'accord...

Bon et bien, je te laisse, encore merci Ginny, on se rejoint vers midi ici.

Ok sans faute, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione quitta alors les quartiers des Gryffondors et retourna à la serre discrètement. C'était décidé : elle ne sortirai qu'au moment de partir, pas avant. Elle se rassit au milieu des plantes et comme dans la salle des Gryffondors, ne pût empêcher les larmes de couler. C'est à ce moment qu'un élève apparut, sortant de derrière une grande pousse de branchiflore. Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à connaître ce passage secret.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux avec ses manches en reniflant. Devant elle se tenait un élève probablement de 7ème année à en juger sa carrure et sa grande taille. Evidemment rien à voir avec le Drago, qui était à ses yeux le plus bel homme de la Terre.

Oui, je sais que c'est interdit ... mais j'avais besoin de solitude.

Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, je suppose que tu veux être seule.

Non , non tu ne me déranges pas, je veux juste éviter la foule au château.

Je me présente Jason, je suis à Serdaigle.

Ah oui, tu es l'un des participants au concours de Beaux-batons non ?

Oui, comment le sais-tu ? Tu en fais partis également ?

Oui, moi c'est Hermione Granger, la préfète en chef, je suis des Gryffondors

Le silence pris place dans la serre coupée rapidement par Jason :

Alors dis-moi, pourquoi notre jolie préfète en chef des 7ème année.

Un léger sourire apparût sur les lèvres de Hermione.

Une peine de coeur mais ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler. Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici caché derrière les plantes ?

Un peu la même chose que toi. Le château est plutôt bruyant, c'est agréable d'être au calme de temps en temps.

Il vit ses yeux s'embuer et une petite larme perler sur sa joue. Il engagea donc la conversation, bien décidé à réconforter cette belle inconnue.

A par ça, je suppose que tu dois être très heureuse de faire partis du programme ?

Oui, vraiment ça va me changer d'air, et puis je comte bien la remporter

Sauf si c'est moi

Ils rigolèrent alors tous les deux en parlant de tout et de rien. Au bout de 10 minutes la conversation avait déjà basculé sur leur famille :

Ma soeur vit aux Etats-Unis, elle est vraiment dingue de ce pays.

Oui, je comprends, je l'ai visité avec mes parents quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est vraiment un pays magnifique.

Au même moment dans les appartements des préfets en chef

Ginny montait les marches et arriva devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle toqua.

Drago qui était dans sa chambre, entendit les coups. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et se précipita à l'entrée.

HERMIONE...HERMIONE

Il ouvrit le tableau

HER...Weasley ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Où est Hermione ?

Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy !

Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la chambre d'Hermione, entra et ferma la porte. Elle sortit sa valise de sous son lit et commença à la remplir avec les vêtements de la commode. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa entrer un Drago en fureur

TU VAS ME DIRE TOUT DE SUITE OU EST HERMIONE.

JE PENSE QU'ELLE N'A AUCUNE ENVIE DE TE VOIR ALORS FOU LUI LA PAIX.

Elle mit les dernières affaires, boucla la valise et se retourna vers Malefoy :

Au fait, Malefoy, on m'a dit de te remettre ceci.

Ginny quitta la salle, valise en main.

Drago déplia le parchemin et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une convocation au concours de Beaux Bâtons. Il y figurait également la liste des participants et fut ravi en voyant le nom d'Hermione. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il en était sûr. Elle lui manquait déjà tellement, son visage, son parfum, son caractère, ses yeux...

Il s'habilla et commença à préparer ses affaires pour le voyage.

Au même moment dans la serre de Botanique

Les deux élèves rigolaient en se racontant leur vie

C'est pas vrai, il a fait ça !

Oui, je te promet c'était hilarant. Toute ma famille s'en souvient encore.

Oups, il est déjà midi ! Il faut que je m'en aille, j'ai rendez-vous !

De toute façon, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Oui, c'est sûr à tout à l'heure.

Hermione s'avança vers la sortie de la serre et fut stoppée par la voix de Jason :

Hermione... J'ai vraiment passé un super moment avec toi...Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas rit autant.

Oui, moi aussi Jason merci beaucoup.

Elle arriva au château et monta le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors. Elle trouva Ginny assise sur le canapé et une énorme valise à ses pieds.

Et bah dit donc, cela fait au moins 10 minutes que je t'attends

Oui oui excuse moi... je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

O la la Ginny, tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as pris je te rappelle que je ne pars que pour 2 jours.

Oui, je sais mais Malefoy était là, alors j'ai donc pris tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. En parlant de Malefoy, il avait vraiment l'air bizarre. Tu ne vas jamais me croire : il paraissait même ... triste...

Alors ça Ginny ça m'étonnerait.

En tout cas il m'a crié dessus et n'a pas arrêté de me demander où tu étais. J'ai vraiment trouvé ça étrange, je ne vois pas ce que ça pouvait lui faire.

Oui tu as totalement raison, il s'en fou complètement.

Bon et bien moi je vais te laisser, j'ai promis à Pavarti d'aller à Pré au Lard avec elle. De toute façon, il est bientôt 13 heures, tu devrais retrouver Mac Gonagall

Ok Ginny à dans deux jours. Souhaite moi bonne chance pour le concours.

Bien sûr Mione, à bientôt.

Elle descendit dans le hall de Poudlard où quelques élèves sélectionnés étaient déjà arrivés. A sa grande surprise, Harry, Cho, Ron et Dina l'attendait pour lui souhaiter « bonne chance ». Elle en eu chaud au coeur ; ils lui firent tous la bise et la quittèrent pour aller à Pré au Lard.

Au même moment devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets en chef

Drago venait de sortir de sa salle commune habillé comme un Dieu, une petite valise à la main. Il descendit dans le hall et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Hermione était en train de rire avec un 7ème année qui n'était pas moche, on ne pouvait le nier. Son coeur manqua un battement et ses poings se serrèrent inconsciemment. Il marcha nerveusement en direction des deux jeunes et empoigna violemment Hermione par le bras. Il l'éloigna du groupe :

ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE CA ?

LACHE MOI MALEFOY, JE N'AI AUCUN COMPTE A TE RENDRE, N'INVERSE PAS LES RÔLES !

Drago la lâcha tout de suite en entendant son nom prononcé par elle. Ce fut comme si on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le coeur.

Comment... Comment tu m'as appelé...

NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI MALEFOY, C'EST FINI TU ENTENDS, JE NE VEUX PLUS AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI !

A ces mots, Hermione partit rejoindre Jason qui l'attendait non loin de là.

C'est à ce moment là que le Professeur Mac Gonagall fit son entrée.


	25. Chapter 22 BeauxBâtons

Chapitre 22 "BEAUX-BÂTONS"

_Rappel : A ces mots, Hermione partit rejoindre Jason qui l'attendait non loin de là._

_C'est à ce moment là que le Professeur Mac Gonagall fit son entrée._

Cher élèves, comme vous le savez, vous avez été choisi parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard pour concourir au programme international de Beaux-batons. Vous représentez cette école, je vous demande donc de faire bonnes figures, il en va de notre réputation. Vous utiliserez un portoloin pour vous rendre en France, 2 enseignants vous y attendent pour vous expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le déroulement du programme et le fonctionnement du château de Beaux-batons. Suivez-moi, et en silence s'il vous plait.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent dans le parc à la suite du professeur. Drago tout au fond du groupe surveillait d'un très mauvais oeil Hermione et Jason qui discutaient ensemble.

« Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là, toute façon, elle s'en fout de lui c'est sûr. Si seulement elle me laissait lui expliquer. Et ce Jason, là quel pauvre mec, il ne se doute pas à qui il a à faire !

Il ne sait pas que Hermione est la femme de ma vie. Si personne ne me retient je vais lui casser la gueule avant la fin du concours c'est sûr. »

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le professeur Mac Gonagall :

Bien, vous êtes arrivés, posez tous une main sur le portoloin et il vous mènera à Beaux-batons. Encore bonne chance à tous.

Ils s'exécutèrent et en un clin d'oeil, ils se retrouvèrent à tournoyer dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous atterrirent dans un immense jardin. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol et Hermione se retrouva projetée sur Jason. Leur tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et Jason esquissa un sourire. Drago cru qu'il allait exploser. C'en était trop : il marcha d'un pas rapide dans leur direction. Hermione s'écarta alors de Jason et se mit debout.

Drago se tenait droit devant Jason et le défiait du regard :

TU NE LA TOUCHES PAS

Non mais ça va pas, tu te prends pour qui là ! Tu la connais même pas.

Drago ne pu supporter un mot de plus. Il lui balança une droite que le Serdaigle évita de peu. Jason leva alors le poing pour rétorquer mais fut rapidement stoppé par une voix féminine et rude. Il baissa la main et leva la tête pour voir une immense femme : Madame Maxime.

Et bien, et bien, je savais que les élèves de Poudlard avaient beaucoup de caractère mais à ce point là. Il faudra vous contenir à l'avenir, vous allez entrez dans un château où les mots d'ordres sont calme, discrétion, grâce et beauté. Tachez de vous en souvenir.

Drago et Jason se lançaient des regards noirs.

Je vous présente M. Malino (le frère de Rusard), le seul homme de Beaux-batons qui plus est notre concierge. Il portera vos valises jusqu'à vos chambres. Allez, dépêchez-vous, le déjeuner des sélectionnés va bientôt commencer.

Ils se mirent tous en route, suivant Mme Maxime. Hermione était seule devant alors que nos deux rivaux étaient à la fin du groupe toujours en se défiant du regard.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense escalier. On avait l'impression que les marches venaient du ciel tellement il montait haut. Le château de Beaux-batons dominait toute la vallée des roses construit par l'architecte très réputé : Pierre de Nolhac (restaurateur du château de Versailles après la guerre pour ceux qui conaissent). On raconte même que sa femme aurait vu ce château dans un rêve. Pierre de Nolhac aurait alors reproduit jusqu'au moindre détail le château imaginaire de son épouse. D'après la légende, ils seraient morts en posant la dernière pierre. Celui-ci se serait alors complètement transformé : les feuilles de vignes auraient recouvert les pierres et les roses auraient poussé toutes seules.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marches à grimper, le groupe arriva devant l'école. Ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux : un gigantesque château baigné de lumière et d'eau. L'entrée était une arche en verre où de l'eau coulait de chaque côté. Juste devant l'entrée, une statue de Vénus versait de l'eau par la bouche. Tout n'était que grâce, beauté et féminité.

Hermione se surprit même à envier les filles de Beaux-batons. Il est vrai qu'à côté du sombre château de Poudlard, cette école était bien plus lumineuse et accueillante.

Poudlard aussi avait son charme, toute son histoire et ses recoins secrets. Mais plus ils avançaient et découvraient l'école, plus ils étaient impressionnés : de Grandes salles avec des dômes en verre laissaient entrer le soleil, toutes les portes étaient décorées de gravures de femmes, que ce soit des sirènes pour les salles de bains ou des magiciennes célèbres pour les salles de cours. La directrice leur montra également leur chambre respective :

Nous avons fait un tirage au sort avant votre arrivée, les chambres sont pour deux personnes voici la répartition :

**Répartition des chambres pour les participants au concours**

William maston (Poudlard) – Alice Smetta (Beaux-Batons)

Franz Owner (Dumstrang) – Lilian cleeves (Wellington)

Laura deschamps (Beaux-Bâtons) – Drago Malefoy (Poudlard)

Peter Yang (lotus) – Jessica Davis (Poudlard)

Anita Teegue (Poudlard) – Kris Langela (Dumstrang)

Pete liu (Poudlard) – Jessica Davis (Poudlard)

James Logan (vert-et-pure) – Ilana Meldava (Wellington)

Bart Briston (Dumstrang) – Keanu Laudown (Dumstrang)

Johanna Safin (Poudlard) – Liang Ranne (Lotus)

Hermione Granger (Poudlard) – Jason Wayans (Poudlard)

... (On va pas tout vous mettre, comme vous avez pût le voir, on s'est déjà éclaté à inventer des tas de prénoms et des supers noms d'écoles du genre de « lotus » ou « vert-et-pure » MDR).

Drago se figea sur place en voyant la répartition des chambres.

« JASON ET HERMIONE DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE. Nan mais ça va pas la tête, elle se sent plus la Maxime là. Il faut absolument que je lui en touche un mot, ça va pas se passer comme ça. Surtout Drago, reste calme, ne montre pas que tu es énervé. C'est elle qui doit venir te voir pour t'écouter. Non mais quand même ; et dire qu'elle traîne avec ce  de Jason, il faut en plus qu'elle soit dans la même chambre que lui ! J'y cois pas, mon pauvre Drago, t'as vraiment pas de chance. »

« C'est pas vrai, ils le font exprès ou quoi, le mettre dans la même chambre qu'une fille de Beaux Bâtons. Il va encore pouvoir agrandir son tableau de chasse. Voilà c'est fini Hermione, oublie-le... »

Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, la visite de l'école continuait.

La plus belle pièce du château était la salle commune. En effet, sa forme ovale lui permettait d'accueillir 1000 lustres tous plus grands les uns que les autres. Contrairement à Poudlard, les tables rondes ornées de fresques représentant la nature, rendaient cette pièce vivante et agréable. Pour l'occasion, Madame Maxime avait disposé les tables selon les écoles et les élèves de Beaux Bâtons qui ne participaient pas au concours étaient installés au fond de la salle.

Les murs étaient peints en bleu et rappelait les uniformes. De nombreuses fenêtres égayaient l'endroit, on se serait cru dans une immense véranda. Au sol, un parquet clair donnait de la noblesse à la salle.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient émerveillés par la beauté du lieu. La salle était déjà pleine et seule une table était vide, la leur. Hermione se précipita vers sa place, un peu gênée de leur retard. A chaque pas sur le parquet, on entendait des bruits de vagues. L'ambiance était vraiment paisible et naturelle.

Une fois les derniers arrivant installés (nos poudlariens), Mme Maxime rejoignit la table des professeurs et prit la parole :

Chers amis, Bienvenue. Comme vous le savez, 6 écoles ont rejoint aujourd'hui notre château pour participer au concours international de Beaux-batons. Nous sommes très heureux de les accueillir ici.

Des tonnerres d'applaudissement se firent entendre dans la salle

Les épreuves commenceront demain matin pour tous les candidats et dureront deux jours. Ils seront départagés selon 4 évènements : l'Air, la Terre, l'Eau et le Feu. 12 élèves seront éliminés à chaque épreuve. La première, celle de l'Air consistera à un exercice de métamorphose et plus particulièrement un animal volant magique. La seconde, la Terre aura lieu demain après-midi ; il vous faudra concocter une potion propre à chaque concurant. La troisième, l'Eau ne se déroulera que le lendemain matin. Il vous faudra trouver la cité perdue de Alkanon (célèbre mage noir que vous connaissez tous bien évidemment). Enfin, la quatrième épreuve qui nous révèlera les 12 derniers candidats sera celle du Feu. Elle sera assez dangereuse puisqu'il s'agit de traverser une grotte habitée par des salamandres. Nous comptons donc sur vos efforts, votre vigilance et votre fair-play. Une cérémonie aura lieu après demain, dans l'après-midi, suite à l'épreuve du feu, en hommage au vainqueur. Tous les élèves seront ensuite reconduits dans leur école vers 19 heures.

Les épreuves ne commençant que demain, vous aurez tout le loisir de visiter l'école ainsi que le parc cet après-midi.

Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

Comme à Poudlard, les tables se remplirent d'un coup de quantités affolantes de nourriture. Hermione était ravie de goûter aux spécialités françaises de l'école. Cependant, la table de Poudlard avait été disposée de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva pile en face de Drago. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle se tourna alors vers Jason et engagea la conversation avec lui. Le repas se passa ainsi : Drago fixant Hermione en surveillant ses moindres gestes et celle-ci essayant à tout prix de lui montrer qu'il l'indiffère. Lorsque Mme Maxime annonça la fin du repas, tous les élèves, toutes écoles confondues, se levèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre.

Le château étant de plein pied, il n'y avait qu'un seul étage. La chambre d'Hermione était située dans l'aile gauche juste à côté du parc. En entrant, elle découvrit une pièce toute simple avec de larges fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. L'intérieur était assez rustique : seulement quelques canapés, une table basse et une petite bibliothèque. Trois portes au fond de la salle donnaient accès aux chambres de Jason et d'Hermione et la dernière à la salle de bain.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit ses bagages au pied du lit. Le concierge les avait sûrement déposées pendant le déjeuner. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode et commença à les remplir avec tous ses habits.

« Oh la la cette Ginny, tout ce qu'elle m'a mis dans cette valise ! »

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses derniers vêtements, elle vit deux petits points brillants au fond de sa malle. Elle les prit dans la main. Son coeur manqua un battement (on adore cette phrase) lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de boucles d'oreille vert émeraude : cadeau de Drago pour Noël. Ginny avait dû les mettre dans la valise par inadvertance. Hermione s'assit sur son lit. De grosses larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues en se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec Drago. Elle décida alors de visiter l'école pour se changer les idées.


	26. Chapter 23 Estce que tu m'aimes ?

Chapitre 23 "EST-CE QUE TU M'AIMES ?"

_Rappel : De grosses larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues en se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec Drago. Elle décida alors de visiter l'école pour se changer les idées._

Au même moment à Pré-au-Lard

Ron, Dina, Harry et Cho étaient partis chacun en couple à Pré-au-Lard. Ron se promenait main dans la main avec Dina dans les rues commerçantes. Il faut dire qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'au début de leur relation. Il ne rougissait plus à la moindre occasion, il l'a prenait même souvent par la taille ou par la main. Cependant, leur relation n'avait jamais été plus loin, ils n'avaient même jamais parlé de sauter le pas. Ils s'arrêtaient devant les boutiques, mangeaient une glace et s'embrassaient amoureusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Farces et Atrappes de Fred et Georges.

Tiens, salut Fred, salut Georges. Comment ça va ?

Ca va pas mal fréro, les affaires tournent bien. Et mais dis-moi, qui est cette jolie demoiselle ?

Les gars, je vous présente Dina...ma petite amie.

Salut Dina. Mon frangin en a de la chance.

Dina commençait à rougir sérieusement et Ron également.

Bon bah on va y aller. On a encore un tas de truc à faire.

Ok Ron, reviens nous voir quand tu veux.

Ils commençaient à s'éloigner lorsque Dina se tourna vers Ron :

Tu sais quoi... Je trouve que tu es encore plus beau qu'eux.

Euhhh... Merci.

Elle s'avança alors et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Quelques rues plus loin, Harry et Cho se promenaient eux aussi main dans la main.

Bon Cho, il faudrait peut-être rentrer...J'ai... Je suis fatigué. (Mais nous on vous le dit : il a quelque chose derrière la tête)

Ok...Si tu veux. Rentrons.

Cho était vraiment très déçue. C'était aujourd'hui on anniversaire ; elle avait pensé qu'il lui offrirait quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard. Mais non, il voulait même rentrer. Elle cachait tant bien que mal sa déception.

Au même moment dans la chambre de Drago et Laura

Drago venait d'enter dans sa chambre et découvrit une très jolie fille assise sur un des canapés (oui, oui, toutes les chambres se ressemblent, et alors ?).

Bonjour, beau blond

Elle était vraiment très belle : blonde comme lui, yeux bleu, décolleté plongeant et sûrement une sang-pure. Mais pour Drago, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa belle Gryffondor.

Euuhhh... Salut, moi c'est Drago. Je vais dans ma chambre me reposer.

Bah non reste, on va faire connaissance, je te fais visiter le château si tu veux.

Drago qui n'avait rien à faire, accepta sans grand enthousiasme.

Il la suivit donc pour une visite brève de l'école. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il l'écoutait déblatérer sur son château, sa famille... lorsqu'il aperçu à travers une vitre SA Gryffondors dans le parc.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit : vérifier si son amour pour lui était vraiment éteint, ou si elle lui en voulait seulement pour Pansy mais que ses sentiments étaient intacts.

Euh... Laura... c'est ça ?

Oui

Tu voudrais pas aller dans le Parc, il fait un temps superbe.

Ok, ok, si tu veux

Ils sortirent dans le jardin, Laura commençait à s'éloigner vers les chutes d'eau mais Drago en avait décidé autrement.

Non, non par là, il y a de l'ombre.

Il aperçu alors Hermione au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Il mit son plan à exécution. Il posa son bras autour des épaules de Laura et passa à côté de Hermione en faisant semblant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il la surveillait cependant du coin de l'oeil pour voir sa réaction.

Dès qu'elle vit le couple, ce fut comme si on la poignardait pour la deuxième fois. Elle prit ses jambes à son coup et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible vers le château.

En voyant sa réaction, Drago fut empli de deux émotions complètement contradictoires. D'un côté, voir Hermione pleurer lui déchirait le coeur, mais il le savait à présent : elle l'aimait, c'était sûr. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout lui dire à propos de Pansy et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Si l'amour était là, tout était possible. Il exigerait qu'elle l'écoute, c'était trop stupide. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux à la folie et ne pouvaient plus se voir à cause d'un stupide quiproquo !

De son côté Hermione versait des torrents de larmes. Elle avait regagné sa chambre et était à présent sur son lit, la tête dans le coussin.

« Pansy ne lui a pas suffit, il faut aussi qu'il se fasse toutes les filles de Beaux-batons. Et moi qui pensais que je lui suffirais, qu'il pourrait attendre que je sois prête. Non, ses besoins passent avant tout. Je le déteste... Je le déteste... mais je l'aime... je l'aime...

Elle décida alors de quitter la chambre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de croiser Jason, il était sympas c'est vrai mais un peu collant sur les bords.

Elle alla alors dans le parc de l'autre côté du château, pas non plus question de recroiser Drago et sa nouvelle groupie. Elle s'assit enfin au pied d'un arbre. Le sommeil eut raison de ses larmes et elle finit par s'endormir profondément bercée par le bruit des feuilles dans le vent (que de poésie que de poésie).

Drago, en voyant Hermione courir en pleurant, planta Laura sur le champs (n'oubliez pas qu'elle s'appelle Laura Deschamps Ah aha aha ok ça va on fait pitié) en s'excusant brièvement. Il couru a la suite de Hermione. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa chambre, il toqua à sa porte. Celle-ci était déjà partie dans le parc depuis longtemps et il n'y avait plus personne. Il était vraiment désespéré, s'il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer rapidement la situation, elle penserait qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois trompée.

Persuadé que la Gryffondor était dans sa chambre, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir, il décida d'entrer.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle qu'il pensait être la chambre de sa bien-aimée et entra. Visiblement, elle n'était pas là, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offertes étaient là, sur le lit. Elle les avait donc emportés et il fut empli de joie en pensant qu'il y avait encore un espoir, que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il décida alors avec la meilleure volonté du monde de la rechercher et surtout de la trouver.

Les heures s'écoulaient et toujours aucune trace. Désemparé, il finit par se dire qu'il la verrait au dîner, c'était inévitable.

Hermione se réveilla ; il commençait à faire froid, et elle réalisa l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait beaucoup dormi et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien, ne plus penser à Drago quelques heures, c'était reposant. Elle décida de rentrer au château, se laver, sauter le dîner et aller tout de suite se coucher. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud lorsque Jason entra :

Tiens, coucou Hermione, je t'ai cherché toute la journée, où étais-tu passé ?

Oh, et bien je me reposais, ça fait vraiment du bien parfois.

Tu viens, le repas va commencer.

Non, non, je n'ai pas très faim. Vas-y toi, moi je prends un bain et je vais me coucher directement.

En fait, pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas très faim non plus, je pense que je vais rester ici aussi me reposer et lire.

Ok, c'est toi qui voie, bon et bien bonne lecture.

Sur ce, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans son bain brûlant.

Jason, quant à lui, décida de se décontracter : il détacha sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque : _L'art_ _de la métamorphose_ en rapport avec la première épreuve.

Au même moment dans la salle commune de Beaux-batons

Les tables se remplissaient de tous les élèves des différentes écoles mais Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivée. Drago commençait à s'inquiéter et s'assit à sa place en attendant sa venue. Le début du repas commença sous les ordres de Mme Maxime et Hermione n'était pas là. Drago tourna la tête et ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration : il n'y avait pas une place vide à la table de Poudlard mais bel et bien deux. De plus, c'était celle de Jason Wayans, son ennemi juré.

Il se leva alors précipitamment, fit tomber sa chaise et quitta la salle bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce qu'il y avait là dessous. Il se précipita à l'aile ouest et toqua à la porte de leur chambre. Jason l'ouvrit et le laissa entrer :

On peut savoir ce que tu fais à moitié habillé à cette heure-ci !

Mêle-toi de tes affaires le décoloré, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette de bain autour de son corps. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et il devint rouge écarlate :

EST-CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS ETIEZ EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?

ET C'EST TOI QUI DIS CA ! QUE JE SACHE, JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPE QUAND ON ETAIT ENSEMBLE ET PUIS IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE ENTE JASON ET MOI ALORS MELE TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE

ET BAH JUSTEMENT, SI TU M'AVAIS ECOUTE TU AURAIS VITE COMPRIS QUE ...

JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR, LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE.

Sur ce, elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Et bien, et bien ça chauffe, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit sortie avec toi...

C'en fut trop pour Drago, il ne le laissa pas finir et lui décrocha une droite directement dans la mâchoire avant de quitter la salle furieux. Hermione, dans sa chambre, fulminait :

« Nan mais il ne va quand même pas croire que je vais me jeter dans ses bras parce qu'il vient s'excuser... »

Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait raison mais c'était chose bien difficile.

Tous nos héros dormirent d'une nuit agitée et furent réveillés en fanfare par les clairons de l'école annonçant le début des épreuves.

« Bonjour à tous, les épreuves commencent aujourd'hui. Tous les participants doivent se retrouver dans le parc, habillés de leur uniforme d'école dans 10 minutes. A tout à l'heure. »

Tous les élèves se préparèrent rapidement et rejoignirent le parc à l'heure fixée. Hermione et Jason arrivèrent dans les premiers tandis que Drago et Laura dans les derniers. Drago et Hermione s'évitaient du regard : chacun en voulait à l'autre.


	27. Chapter 24 Remueménages aux chateaux

Coucou les ptits loulous

Désolé pour ce grand retard mais bon, les vacances, les cours, les fêtes de fin d'années ont eu raison de la fanfic et on n'avait plus le temps de poster de nouveaux chapîtres.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison, nous adorons écrire cette fic et nous espérons qu'elle vous plait toujours autant

Pour l'instant les reviews sont au rendez-vous et ça c'est vraiment cool alors pour se faire pardonner, un tout nouveau chap en exclu

Bonne lecture les ptits loulous, bonne année et plein de bonheur à vous

Chapitre 24 "REMUE-MENAGES AUX CHÂTEAUX" 

_Rappel : Hermione et Jason arrivèrent dans les premiers tandis que Drago et Laura dans les derniers. Drago et Hermione s'évitaient du regard : chacun en voulait à l'autre. _

Pour l'épreuve de l'Air, je vais donner à chacun un nom d'animal, et il devra se transformer en 5 minutes.

Hermione reçu le Pégaze, Drago l'Hippogriffe et Jason, le Phoenix. Tous les trois réussirent l'exercice sans trop de difficulté. Seul, l'hippogriffe, un peu violent, donna quelques coups de sabots mais fut rapidement maîtrisé par les enseignants. Ils devaient ensuite attendre que les autres écoles passent, l'épreuve se termina donc seulement vers midi. La deuxième épreuve devait commencer dans à peine une demie heure. Les professeurs distribuèrent une collation.

Au même moment à Poudlard

Harry avait dit à Cho qu'il était très fatigué et était donc rentré directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cho, dépitée rentra elle aussi dans sa salle commune à savoir les Serdaigles. Elle commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire.

A Beaux-batons

La seconde tâche débuta en début d'après-midi : il s'agissait de celle de la Terre. De nouveau, Mme Maxime prit la parole :

Bien, j'espère que cette collation vous aura suffit car il vous faudra de l'énergie pour l'étape suivante. Il faudra concocter une potion en herbologie pour l'épreuve de la Terre. Chaque candidat ne possède que 5 minutes pour réaliser la potion.

Poudlard était l'une des dernières écoles à concourir. Jason et Hermione s'en sortirent à merveille. Cependant, Drago fit exploser son chaudron en rajoutant une racine de Mandragore en plus dans la fabrication de sa potion. L'épreuve se finit vers 20 heures. Tous les élèves regagnèrent donc le château pour le dîner.

Hermione s'était salie en renversant plusieurs ingrédients sur son uniforme. Elle dû donc repasser dans sa chambre pour se changer. Une fois chose faite, elle regagna la salle commune. Mais, en ouvrant les portes, elle découvrit une salle bondée de monde et surtout plus aucune place à la table de Poudlard. Toutes les écoles étaient mélangées et Hermione due s'asseoir à une table quasiment remplie de Dumstrang. Comme au déjeuner, la nourriture apparue sur la table. Hermione essayait de se faire toute petite. C'était sans compter son voisin de droite, Bart Briston, l'un des plus costauds des Dumstrang :

Bonjourr, vous êtes à Poudlarrrd, non ? (Accent Bulgarrre)

Euuhh... Oui... C'est ça. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Moi, c'est Barrt, je vous trrrouve vrrraiment trrrès jolie, Herrrmione.

Euuuhhh...Merci... C'est gentil.

Tous deux discutèrent ainsi pendant le repas. Hermione le trouvait un peu collant voir agaçant. Mais, elle ne laissa rien paraître et continua de l'écouter comme s'il était intéressant. Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que deux yeux la surveillaient non loin de là. Drago était près à bondir au moindre écart de conduite du Bulgare.

C'est alors que Bart chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Hermione. Drago se leva d'un coup et, comme la précédente fois, quitta la salle furieux.

Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions. D'un côté, on avait l'impression qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge. Et de l'autre, il paraissait malheureux à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas question de tirer ça au clair, elle n'avait jamais autant souffert à cause de quelqu'un, ni autant aimé, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

La soirée se passa normalement, chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre était sûrement en train de faire. Le château de Beaux-Bâtons s'endormit dans l'excitation des futures épreuves.

Au même moment à Poudlard

Il était déjà pratiquement 21heures, et Cho n'avait pas vu Harry de toute l'après-midi, à croire qu'il l'évitait. Elle commençait à en avoir assez, non seulement il avait saboté la super journée prévue à Pré-au-Lard, ensuite il avait totalement oublié son anniversaire, et pour finir il n'avait pas cherché à la voir de tout l'après-midi.

C'en était trop, elle décida de tirer tout ça au clair et se dirigea fermement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle donna au tableau le mot de passe qu'elle connaissait (par Harry) et entra dans le dortoir des garçons ; personne n'était encore couché, et elle se dirigea discrètement vers le lit de Harry. Cela l'intimidait déjà beaucoup, elle n'était jamais rentré dans sa chambre, ni même n'avait dormi dans le même lit. Elle aperçu alors sur son matelas, un mot avec l'écriture d'Harry semblait-il.

_Rejoins-moi à 21 heures au dernier étage du Château_

_Signé Harry qui t'aime_

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce petit jeu, elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça pour le moment ; il l'avait trop déçue toute la journée. Elle décida quand même d'y aller, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Elle monta au dernier étage, et trouva une nouvelle fois un mot par terre de l'écriture du Gryffondor. C'était quoi ça, une chasse au trésor !!

_Prend le passage secret à ta gauche. Le mot de passe est Harry et Cho. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a que moi qui le connait. Tu me verras tout de suite après._

_Signé Harry qui t'aime encore plus que tout à l'heure._

Elle empreinta alors le passage secret et se retrouva dans le noir. Toutes les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent alors en même temps et elle vit à ses pieds une route de roses qui menait à une porte : so romantic... so french... Elle était à la fois très excitée et très anxieuse. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça, mais c'était si romantique. Elle suivit les fleurs et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle : Harry se tenait devant elle, en costar, une rose à la main.

Et voilà celle que j'attendais et superbe en plus !

Harry...Mais c'est quoi tout ça ??

Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire !

Bahh je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions.

Attends, comment j'aurais pu oublier l'anniversaire de celle que j'aime le plus au monde ??!

Oh, Harry... Tu es vraiment génial ! Et moi qui pensais que tu m'évitais.

Et encore... Tu n'as pas tout vu !

Il l'invita donc à s'asseoir à la table qu'il avait dressée pour son anniversaire. Au menu : du canard laqué accompagné d'un riz venant directement du pays de Cho : le Japon. Harry était allé dans les moindres détails, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait même pensé au champagne et aux fraises pour pimenter un peu le dessert.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Harry se leva et mit un slow de Joe Cocker (« You are so beautiful »). C'est alors qu'il invita timidement Cho à danser.

Pendant ce slow, chacun était plongé dans les yeux de l'autre la tête pleine de pensées.

A la fin de la chanson, Harry s'avança peu à peu de la bouche de Cho. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout en dansant. Tout d'un coup, Cho sentit une main descendre lentement sur son dos. Harry la regardait pour savoir sa réaction, si elle était choquée ou autre chose. Elle lui fit alors un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord, que ce qui allait sûrement se passer était ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de faire. Il fit alors glisser la robe le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. Elle ressentit une gêne mais cela se transforma vite en frémissements. Elle décida donc de retirer la veste et la chemise du Gryffondor.

Harry prit alors Cho dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la pièce d'à côté. Il la posa un peu maladroitement sur le lit et s'installa sur elle. Cho avait encore ses sous-vêtements et Harry, son pantalon et son boxeur. Les deux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, et ils se dévisageaient un peu maladroitement. Cho, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, aida Harry à retirer son pantalon. A présent, seule la barrière des sous-vêtements les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Ils s'empressèrent alors de s'en débarrasser. Chacun contemplait l'autre d'un air gêné mais admiratif.

Harry s'installa à nouveau sur Cho et la regarda comme s'il attendait un signe de sa part lui demandant si elle était prête. De nouveau, elle fit « oui » de la tête. Il commença alors ses allez-venu en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il faut tout de même le rappeler : c'était leur première fois à tous les deux. Au bout d'un certain temps, sentant l'adrénaline monter, Harry prit possession de la bouche de sa belle Serdaigle. Il activa alors ses vas et viens mais assez maladroitement : il ne savait où se tenir ni ce qu'elle éprouvait, il ne savait pas si Cho était heureuse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le moment fatidique arriva et Harry et Cho se prirent dans les bras en atteignant le 7ème ciel.

Ils se séparèrent alors lentement et s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre épuisés mais heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ce chapitre est terminé

Alors là on attend au moins une quinzaine de review lol

En espérant qu'il vous a plu

Vos humbles auteurs chalix


	28. Chapter 25 Défaites

Chapitre 25 "DEFAITES"

_Rappel : Ils se séparèrent alors lentement et s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre épuisés mais heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres._

Le lendemain, au château de Beaux-Bâtons

Ce matin, comme la veille, réveil en fanfare pour une épreuve de l'Eau qui commençait dans 10 minutes.

« Bonjour à tous, la troisième épreuve aura lieu ce matin. Tous les participants doivent se retrouver dans le hall du château habillés de leur uniforme d'école et munis de leur maillot de bain dans 10 minutes. A tout à l'heure. »

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps (Drago n'est pas là : il a été éliminé à l'épreuve de la Terre) dans l'entrée du château où une femme qui semblait être un professeur les attendait :

Bonjour Messieurs, bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis madame Olivier, enseignante ici. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de l'épreuve de l'Eau. Il s'agit de trouver la cité perdue d'Alkalon. Un porte-au-loin nous attend donc en bas de la vallée et nous déposera directement en plein milieu de l'Atlantique. J'espère que personne n'a oublié son maillot de bain. Suivez-moi maintenant, il est l'heure de partir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les 24 concourants restants posèrent tous une main sur le porte-au-loin. Ils furent automatiquement transportés sur un petit îlot au beau milieu de l'Atlantique.

Ca y est les enfants, nous sommes arrivés. Vous devez savoir que l'épreuve de l'Eau est l'une des plus difficiles. Seuls quelque uns d'entre vous arriverons à trouver la cité. Elle est également l'une des plus dangereuse, les animaux marins sont souvent féroces, il faut s'en méfier. N'hésiter pas à envoyer des sorts pour contourner les sortilèges qui empêchent de la trouver. Sachez qu'une légende est née suite aux nombreuses tentatives pour trouver la cité, on dit que seuls les coeurs calme et sereins réussissent à voir Alkalon. Pour ceux qui auraient des problèmes en ce moment, je vous conseille de les oublier quelques heures, autrement, il vous sera impossible, ne serait-ce que de l'apercevoir.

Sur ce, bonne chance à tous et surtout respectez bien mes recommandations.

Les élèves plongèrent tous en même temps dans l'eau froide de l'Atlantique. Au bout d'une heure au moins, pratiquement le quart des candidats étaient déjà remontés à la surface. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir la cité. Parmi eux Jason, probablement à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione depuis ces quelques jours ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment son coeur était mis à dure épreuve. D'un côté, il était très amoureux d'elle ; mais de l'autre, il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. De plus, il était très jaloux de la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Drago auparavant. Il trouvait qu'entre eux, il y avait quelque chose de pas clair.

Au même moment dans le château de Beaux-Bâtons

Drago s'ennuyait tout seul dans sa chambre. Il pensait à Hermione qui était en train de passer l'épreuve de l'Eau. Impossible de l'oublier, pourtant il avait tout essayé depuis ce matin pour ne plus penser à elle. Lire, écouter de la musique, s'admirer devant le miroir en se traitant de « plus beau goss de la terre » mais rien n'y faisait, Il ne faisait que penser à elle...

Hermione qui était dans l'eau, nageait déjà depuis une bonne heure, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la cité et commençait à s'impatienter. Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours été une excellente élève à l'école, studieuse... Mais pour la pratique, c'était autre chose. Comme cette fois, où elle avait dû utiliser un balai pour la première fois. La veille, elle avait tous les bouquins possibles et inimaginables sur l'art du vol. Mais le lendemain, impossible, ne serait-ce que de monter dessus. Cette fois-ci, c'était pareil. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'épreuve de l'Eau consistait à trouver Alkalon, elle l'avait étudiée en long et en large. Cependant, elle n'avait vu aucune trace de la légende sur les coeurs calmes et sereins. Elle était désespérée, si cette légende existait, elle ne trouverait JAMAIS cette cité : elle aimait quelqu'un à un point qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et elle le détestait en même temps. Son coeur était tout sauf serein. Désemparée, elle remonta à la surface, obligée d'admettre sa défaite : elle ne gagnera pas le concours de Beaux-Bâtons et avait perdu l'homme de sa vie. Cela faisait beaucoup en si peu de temps. Madame Olivier lui tendit une serviette :

Venez mademoiselle, nous allons écrire votre nom sur la liste des recalés.

RECALÉE : ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Hermione. Elle était recalée, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, c'était fini.

Les 12 derniers candidats trouvèrent la cité et tous les élèves rentrèrent au château éreintés, pour l'heure du déjeuner. Pratiquement tous regagnèrent leur chambre pour un sôme bien mérité. Hermione, épuisée, pas physiquement mais psychologiquement, s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit tout de suite. Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées depuis quelque temps, toutes les fois où elle avait été déçue où son coeur en prit un coup, l'avaient rendue lasse et lui avaient enlevé le goût de vivre.

Elle dormait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures et le château se préparait pour une nouvelle épreuve.

Au même moment dans la salle commune de Beaux-Bâtons

Ni Drago, ni Jason n'avaient assisté au déjeuner. Chacun ne voulant pas croiser l'autre. Celui-ci venait de se terminer et les 12 derniers concourants étaient déjà amenés au porte-au-loin aux grottes des salamandres.

Il était 18 heures quand Hermione se réveilla. La cérémonie du vainqueur du concours de Beaux-Bâtons était terminée. Elle n'y avait donc pas assistée. Elle se leva rapidement et prépara ses valises à toute vitesse. Il était prévu que Madame Maxime ramène tous les élèves des écoles à 19 heures. Ils avaient donc tous rendez-vous devant l'arche d'entrée vers 18h30. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas en avance.

En effet, tous les élèves s'affairaient dans l'école pour être à l'heure.

Hermione descendit dans le hall avec ses valises et questionna un élève qui passait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle connaisse le nom du vainqueur.

Excuse moi, sais-tu qui a remporté le concours ?

Oui, bien sûr... mais comment se fait-il que tu ne le saches pas ? Tu n'étais pas à la cérémonie ?

Euh... Si, si ... mais j'ai eu un léger malaise et...

Oui, oui je vois, et bien il s'agit de Johanna Safin, une élève d'une école qui s'appelle Poudlard.

Oui, je connais, et bien merci pour ce renseignement.

Elle attendit quelques minutes dans l'entrée. Il n'était pas encore 19 heures et ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant. C'est alors que Jason arriva et s'approcha d'Hermione.

Tiens, Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis l'épreuve de l'Eau. Où étais-tu passée ?

Et bien, je me reposais, je crois que la défaite est très fatiguante.

Oui, moi aussi, je me suis endormi comme un loir. Pour ne rien te cacher, je n'ai même pas assisté à la cérémonie. Mais on m'a appris que c'était Johanna, la 6ème année des Serpentard la gagnante.

Oui moi aussi, on vient de me l'annoncer.

... Euhh... Hermione ?

Oui

Voudrais-tu venir dans le parc, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Bien, si tu le veux. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant le départ. Ils allèrent dans le parc. Ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre lorsque Jason se tourna brutalement en se mettant face à Hermione.


	29. Chapter 26 De pire en pire

Chapitre 26 "DE PIRE EN PIRE…"

_Rappel__ : Ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre lorsque Jason se tourna brutalement en se mettant face à Hermione._

Au même moment dans le hall du château de Beaux-Bâtons

Drago venait de déposer ses valises dans le hall. Le départ n'allait pas tarder et de plus en plus d'élèves regagnaient le hall. Il tourna la tête et vit à travers la fenêtre Jason et Hermione l'un en face de l'autre qui discutaient. Il décida de sortir dans le parc pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, en surveillant leur discussion.

- Qui y a-t-il Jason ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui... En fait, c'est depuis qu'on s'est croisés dans la serre, il y a quelque chose que j'essaye de te dire.

- Et bien vas-y je t'écoute.

Il s'approcha alors de son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts tellement elle était surprise. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. C'est vrai qu'il était gentil mais elle ne l'aimait pas, ce baiser en était la preuve. A chaque fois qu'elle et Drago s'embrassaient, elle ressentait tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux : elle avait des bouffées de chaleur, les mains moites et des papillons dans le ventre, tout son corps semblait réagir.

Drago, complètement affolé par ce qui était en train de se passer, sortit de sa cachette. Hermione, qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts, stoppa alors immédiatement le baiser en s'éloignant de Jason. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il courrait vers le château. Elle tourna alors le regard vers Jason qui la regardait inquiet.

- ... Euhh...Jason... Je suis vraiment désolée mais...

- Nan, nan je comprends, de toute façon c'était perdu d'avance... Comment une fille comme toi pourrait m'aimer ?

- Non, ne dis pas ça ... Tu es un garçon formidable, tu es beau, gentil, drôle. Non... ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête pour une nouvelle relation.

- D'accord, je comprends...Mais s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que nous ne sommes plus amis...

- Non bien sûr, jamais de la vie...allez viens, il est bientôt 19 heures.

En rentrant au château, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était même bouleversée ; elle venait d'apprendre les sentiments de Jason à son égard et voilà que Drago croyait qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

"Oh et puis ça ne changeait rien, et dire qu'il jouait les petits-amis jaloux alors que c'était lui qui l'avait trompée 2 fois (enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait)". Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par la grosse horloge de l'entrée qui sonnait 19 heures.

Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient là et les professeurs venaient d'arriver. Madame Maxime commença à parler :

- Bien, chers élèves, le programme s'achève aujourd'hui. Nous espérons que ces 2 jours d'épreuves vous aurons tous permis de vous améliorer. Les prochains concours auront lieu dans 3 ans ; d'ici là, nous vous souhaitons tous une bonne réussite.

Chaque professeur va s'occuper des élèves d'une école. Suivez votre professeur attribué, il vous mènera au porte-au-loin pour rejoindre votre école.

Les élèves de Poudlard devaient suivre un certain professeur Rubarbe, sûrement enseignant de Botanique à en juger par ses vêtements.

- C'est vous les représentants de Poudlard ?

Jessica prit la parole et aquiesca. Hermione, elle commença à s'inquiéter : Drago n'était toujours pas là. Si ça continuait, il allait rater le départ pour Poudlard. Il avait sûrement dû retourner dans sa chambre après les avoir surpris. Ce qu'il avait vu avait ennuyé son ego. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, Hermione en était persuadée.

Le professeur Rubarbe et 7 des élèves de Poudlard entamèrent donc la marche vers leur porte-au-loin. Une fois arrivés, ils posèrent tous une main sur l'objet. C'est alors que Drago arriva en courant, posa sa main au dernier moment et s'envola avec tous les autres vers le château de Poudlard.

Une nouvelle fois, ils atterrirent tous à quatre pattes dans l'herbe.

Le temps de se relever, et Drago s'éloignait déjà furieusement vers le château.

Le reste du groupe rentra plus calmement et rejoignit le Professeur Mac Gonagall qui les attendait dans le hall de l'école.

Bienvenue à tous, j'espère que ces 2 jours ont été très enrichissants. Etant donné que le vainqueur du concours est une élève de Poudlard, elle sera félicitée officiellement lors du dîner, ce soir, dans la grande salle commune. Les cours que vous avez manqués sont bien évidemment à rattraper.


	30. Chapter 26 suite oubliée

- Nous tenons aussi à tous vous féliciter, vous avez su défendre avec honneur et patriotisme les couleurs de notre école.

Sur ce, les 8 élèves de l'école regagnèrent le château, pressés de retrouver leurs amis et de leur raconter toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Ce concours avait été certes très éprouvant et difficile mais ils en retiraient tous une certaine fierté.

Il était déjà 19h30, Hermione avait juste le temps de se changer avant le dîner. Elle monta alors dans sa chambre des préfets, mit un uniforme propre et se recoiffa rapidement en un chignon rebelle.

Elle descendit enfin à la salle commune et regagna la table des gryffondors où certaines personnes l'attendaient impatiemment.

Harry se précipita alors vers Hermione et la serra fort dans ses bras

- HERMIONE, je suis si content de te revoir !!!

- Merci Harry… mais on ne s'est quitté que 2 jours jte rappelle.

- Et tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué, tu sais c'est dingue tout ce qui peut se passer en 2 jours

Cho qui était à la table juste derrière vira au rouge pâle.

Ron prit à son tour Hermione dans les bras avec une certaine retenue

- Et bien et bien les garçons, si j'avais su que partir 2 jours vous faisait un tel effet, je le ferais plus souvent. Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous retrouver, ça n'allait pas fort ces derniers jours et en plus j'ai perdu le concours

"et le plus grave j'ai perdu Drago"

- T'inquiète pas Mione, je suis sûr que tu as fait ton possible, tu ne peux pas tout gagner quand même.

- T'as raison Ron, heureusement que vous êtes là les garçons… Chut, asseyons-nous, Dumbledore va commencer son discours.

Ron jeta alors un regard derrière lui à la table des Serdaigles et plus précisément à Dina, assise juste à côté de Cho. Elle lui rendit son sourire ; l'échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione :

- On dirait qu'avec Dina ça avanc…

- … SILENCE !!

Toute la salle avait cessé de parler suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore

- Bien, je suis sûr que les rumeurs ont déjà fait tout le travail ; vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la gagnante du prestigieux concours de Beaux-Bâtons est une élève de notre école. Veuillez applaudir Johanna Safin qui fait remporter 500 points à la maison des Serpentards.

De vives contestations se firent entendre dans la salle ; mais la table des Serpentards acclamait leur préfête.

Hermione jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction des vert et argent et vit Drago qui discutait avec Pansy, il n'avait pas l'air malheureux pour un sou, au contraire.

Elle baissa la tête, il fallait oublier, ça n'avait été qu'une erreur.

- Ca ne va pas Mione ? Je sais que c'est une serpentard qui a gagné et en plus une sixième année mais à nos yeux tu restes la meilleure.

"Très fin Harry, vraiment quel tact !"(pensée d'Hermione)

- Nan nan ça va, je suis juste très fatiguée, les épreuves étaient très éprouvantes ; je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est que le dîner se termine pour aller dormir.

Johanna Safin était à présent sur l'estrade des professeurs aux côtés du directeur qui lui remettait un trophée représentant les quatre éléments.

La fin du repas se passa entre récompenses et acclamations des Serpentards et railleries des autres maisons.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard vers la table des Serpentards avant de se lever pour quitter la table.

- Attends Mione, tu nous as même pas raconté ton séjour en France.

- Demain, les gars, s'il vous plait, pour l'instant mon lit m'appelle.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la Grande Salle et quitta la pièce sous les yeux d'un Serpentard.

En passant le tableau de sa salle commune, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, bouleversée. Elle adorait comme elle détestait cet endroit, c'est là que tout avait commencé et que tout s'était arrêté. Les larmes aux yeux, la Gryffondor entra dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit sans même défaire ses valises et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il était à peine 22 heures, à l'autre bout du château, dans le dortoir des septièmes années des Gryffondors, deux garçons tardaient à s'endormir.

- Tu trouves pas que Mione était bizarre tout à l'heure, au dîner, Ron ?

- Je pense qu'elle devait être très fatiguée… Et comme tu lui as fait remarquer finement, elle a assisté à sa défaite face à une sixième année qui plus est Serpentard.

- T'as peut-être raison, mais moi je ne sais pas y faire avec les filles, on peut pas dire que je sois diplomate.

- Et avec Cho alors ? Tu fais comment ?

La situation faisait sourire Harry. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui questionnait le timide Ron sur Dina, leur relation… Aujourd'hui, Ron avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et c'était à son tour de donner des conseils.

- Oh… avec Cho… ça va.

Harry était devenu rouge écarlate en prononçant ces mots.

- C'est-à-dire ? Ca va bien bien ou plus que ça ?

Les deux garçons étaient à présent aussi rouge l'un que l'autre

- Bah t'as compris, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, non ?

- C'est pas vrai, t'as déjà sauté le pas ?? Ca fait même pas un mois que tu sors avec elle.

- Je sais, je sais Ron mais qu'est ce que tu veux, je crois que cette fille est faite pour moi.

Ron n'en revenait pas, et dire que lui, il lui avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour pouvoir embrasser Dina. Il ne se voyait pas du tout passer à l'étape supérieure.

- Et bah dis donc, j'espère que tu dis vrai. Allez, bonne nuit Harry ! Dors bien et t'en fais pas pour Hermione, j'suis persuadé que demain, elle sera reposée et en pleine forme.


	31. une réponse aux attentes

Coucou les petits loulous !!

Désolées pour notre retard mais après nos examens, l'une est partie en vacances et l'autre travaillait ; alors pour trouver du temps pour écrire était assez difficile !!

Là, nous partons en vacances pendant un mois (ensemble hi hi hi !!) et nous prendrons donc le temps pour écrire la suite que vous attendez tous !!

Ne vous inquiétez pas : nous trouverons une suite qui atteindra le niveau de vos reviews, nous ne vous décevrons pas !! Enfin, on l'espère...

En attendant, nous vous souhaitons à toutes et à tous d'agréables vacances, reposez vous bien mais ne nous oubliez pas !!

Bisous...

Chalix.


	32. Informations importantes !

**CETTE FANFICTION N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE !!!**

Coucou les petits loulous !!

Voilà un mois que nous essayons de trouver une inspiration qui soit à la hauteur de vos espérances. Malheureusement, nos outils informatiques nous ont causé quelques soucis et donc nous n'avons pu rédiger ne serait-ce qu'une ligne.

**Mais ne despérez pas et surtout ne vous inuiétez pas : nous comptons bien finir cette histoire.** Mais cela prendra le temps que ça prendra ; et nous nous en excusons d'avance. Quand on regarde bien, d'autres auteurs (sans citer leur nom) mettent plus d'un an pour faire un chapitre.

Nous ferons de notre mieux, c'est promis.

En attendant, nous espérons que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et nous vous souhaitons une bonne rentrée (scolaire ou professionnelle).

Chalix.

**PS. Ne nous oubliez pas !!**


	33. Chapter 27 Va t on enfin arriver à

**Chapitre 27 : Va-t-on arriver à quelque chose ?**

_Rappel__Ron n'en revenait pas, et dire que lui, il lui avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour pouvoir embrasser Dina. Il ne se voyait pas du tout passer à l'étape supérieure._

_- Et bah dis donc, j'espère que tu dis vrai. Allez, bonne nuit Harry ! Dors bien et t'en fais pas pour Hermione, j'suis persuadé que demain, elle sera reposée et en pleine forme._

Hermione avait passé une nuit plutôt agitée mais ces quelques heures de repos lui avaient suffit pour se ressourcer. Elle savait que non loin de là, se trouvait Drago ; et son principal intérêt de ce matin était de ne pas le croiser. Elle ne se fit pas prier puisqu'elle trouva les appartements vides. Elle prit donc une douche, s'habilla de sa robe de sorcier et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard pour y trouver un Drago complètement démuni. Ne sachant quoi penser, elle s'installa en face de Harry :

Bonjour Mione ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Oui mais pas assez. Où est Ron ?

Il s'est levé tôt ce matin pour pouvoir déjeuner en tête à tête avec Dina.

Se serait-il extraverti pendant mon absence ?

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il l'aime…

…et ça se voit !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire en pensant à Ron.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée et fut venu le temps d'aller en cours d'Arithmancie, commun avec les Serpentard, cours que Hermione détestait.

Tous s'étaient installés à leur table respective. Hermione ne prêta pas attention à Drago alors que lui, il lui jetait des vifs coups d'œil pour essayer de lire en elle, de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, le professeur entra et prit la parole :

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme car ce matin, nous commençons un nouveau chapitre. Vous allez préparer un thé pour chacun d'entre vous et vous ne garderez, au final, que les feuilles. Une fois ces étapes finies, vous m'appellerez pour que je vous dicte ce qu'il vous restera à faire. Vous pouvez commencer. Je vous mets au tableau les pages de votre livre qui vous seront utiles durant cet exercice.

Le professeur nota donc au tableau ces numéros de pages dont Hermione n'en avait rien à faire. Certains des élèves y arrivaient du premier coup alors que d'autres dûs recommencer plusieurs fois, aidés de leur professeur qui présentait un regard désespéré. Quand elle arriva à la table de nos trois héros, elle décida de prendre Hermione pour exemple. Le professeur Trawloney prit donc la tasse de thé à Hermione et commença à lui avouer ce que cachait la tasse :

Mademoiselle Granger, je sens beaucoup de fatigue en vous, ce qui ne vous permet pas de poser vos pensées pour y réfléchir correctement. Vous êtes ailleurs et ne savez pas faire la part des choses.

Wouah, comment arrivez-vous à lire en Hermione comme ça ??!

Taisez-vous Monsieur Weasley, je dois me concentrer, cet exercice nécessite une bonne concentration. Donc, où en étais-je…. Ah oui, votre esprit est occupé en ce moment. Vous êtes perturbée. Je vais essayer de voir sur quoi votre esprit est centré ?

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, elle trouvait qu'il était facile de lire en elle.

C'est un garçon qui occupe votre tête. Vous bloquez votre esprit Miss Granger, je ne peux donc pas en lire plus. Laissez-vous faire. Ah, j'en vois un peu plus : il s'agit d'un blond…

CELA SUFFIT PROFESSEUR !! ARRETEZ AVEC VOS BÊTISES !!

Hermione prit peur et s'en alla en courant. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait faible et lasse. Elle en avait assez de cette pression incessante. Il était temps que cela cesse, mais comment ?

Non loin de là, un Serpentard avait tout entendu, et se posait lui aussi des questions. Etait-ce lui qui occupait toutes les pensées de Hermione ? Il n'en savait rien et pourtant voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Hermione pleurait de fatigue, elle avait rejoint ses appartements et s'était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, à observer la neige qui redécorait Poudlard. Cela la relaxait. Elle se sentait enfin libre et tranquille.

Au même moment dans la salle d'Arithmancie

- Merci à vous tous d'avoir participé correctement à ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous retrouve pour un prochain cours, la semaine prochaine. Au revoir et bonne journée.

Drago était le premier à être sorti de la salle de cours et se précipitait vers ses appartements en espérant y trouver Hermione. Il courait à vive allure et ne faisait pas attention aux élèves qu'il bousculait. Tout à coup, au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva au sol avec un violent mal de tête. Quand il fut enfin sur pied, il comprit qu'il était rentré dans Jason.

Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention !!!

Je te signale que c'est toi qui courait comme un fou, sans faire attention et qui m'est rentré dedans !! Alors excuse toi !

Je ne te dois rien du tout !!

Oh que si !!

Ecoute, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'engueuler avec un petit morveux comme toi !!

Je comprends Hermione maintenant !!

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ??!!

Jason commençait à sentir que Drago bouillait.

Tu es si méchant !

Bah, vas la retrouver alors !!

Mais tu n'as toujours rien compris ma parole !!! Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ??!!

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « ça encore » ??

Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime mais TOI !!!

Drago était encore plus déboussolé ; il tournait autour de lui, il ne se rendait même plus compte de là où il était. Tout à coup, il se remit à courir en direction de la chambre d'Hermione. Il était épuisé mais voulait à tout prix retrouver Hermione pour s'expliquer. Il avança doucement, colla son oreille à la porte de la chambre de sa collègue et y entendit quelques sanglots. Il comprit qu'elle était là. Il entra donc sans faire de bruit et dit d'une voie calme et posée :

Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Je n'ai pas la force de parler, encore moins à toi, alors je t'en prie, laisse moi tranquille.

S'il te plait Hermione, il faut que je te parle.

Hermione se leva, essuya ses larmes et dit :

Ecoute Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment, je ne me sens pas en forme alors je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Si tu veux bien sortir maintenant.


End file.
